New Students
by youkai-gurl02
Summary: Kagome gets two new students but how come they can travel through the well?R
1. New Students

Chapter 1 New students  
  
Kagome was walking to school when all of a sudden Eri, Ayumi, Yuka called her name from behind her. Kagome turned around to face her friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan! Did you hear we're getting a new student today?"Eri said.  
  
"I wound if the students a boy or girl? I hope he's a really cute boy!" giggled Yuka as did the other girls except Kagome.  
  
Kagome was sitting in her desk woundering about the new kid they were getting.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door to the class room opened and the teacher walked in. He sat down. The kids were woundering if it was a rumor they heard abou tthe new kid. Then the door opened again and a kid who looked Kagome's age and was waering a blue shirt that almost covered all of his neck and and white grey shorts that reached up to his knees and had a head band and had kind of purple hair.He had golden eyes. And another kid walked into the classroom. But she was wearing a girls uniform. She had long bueatiful black hair with natural auburn streaks and her eyes were black.  
  
"Students we have a new student today. I'd like you all to meet Sasuke-kun and Mai-chan. Sasuke's uniform is being ordered." said the teacher.  
  
Everyone stood up and said in unison "Wlecome to our school."   
  
"Mai-chan can you take a seat behind Yuka-chan and Sasuke-kun can you take a seat behind Kagome." said the teacher.  
  
Kagome sat up straight and her eyes widened when she heard that. Why me? thought Kagome.  
  
Mai's seat was right next to Sasuke.As Sasuke walked by Kagome she looked him in the eye and they looked a whole lot like Inuyasha's. Sasuke took a seat behind her. She was kind of nervous for some reason.   
  
Kagoem was getting ready to go home when Yuka, Eri, Ayumi came to her.  
  
"Kagome why don't you invite Sauke-kun over," said Eri sarcasticly with a grin on her face.Yuka and Ayumi both had grins on their faces too.  
  
"W-Why?," studdered Kagome blushing kind of. Why am I blushing, I don't even know him  
  
"Come on Kagome-chan he's really cute and scince you seem sooo over Hojo-kun why don't you go for him?" asked Eri.  
  
"No," said Kagome. She stopped talking and tried to ignore the talk about Hojo.   
  
"Come on Kagome-chan! Don't be so scared to have a boy over," said Yuka.  
  
"I'm not scared!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Then invite him over and invite Mai-chan too," said Ayumi  
  
"Fine," said Kagome as if it were a challenge.  
  
Kagome looked around for Sasuke and Mai. She saw them by their new lockers. She walked over to them.  
  
"Say Mai-chan, Sasuke-kun would you like to come over?" said Kagome trying not to sound nervous.  
  
Mai and Sasuke looked at eachother then back at Kagome.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Mai  
  
"Great," said Kagome.   
  
Kagome walked into her home and so did Mai and Sasuke. She told them to wait in the living room. She went to go get tea for her guests and saw her mom already preparing some tea and handed it to Kagome on a tray.  
  
"Thanks mom, I have some guests over and they're new to our school," said Kagome as she took the tray from her mom.  
  
"Well that was nice of you to ask them over," smiled her mother.  
  
Kagome went back to Sasuke and Mai sitting in the living room. She set the tea down and handed it to them. They started talking but then Kagome got this feeling that a shard was near by. She got up right away.  
  
"Um....Gomen-Nasai but I have to go somewhere....Gomen-Nasai." said Kagome as she left the room to go up stairs to pack some stuff. Leaving a confused Sasuke and Mai behind.  
  
"Ne Mai-chan, do you wana fallow her to see where shes goin'?" asked Sasuke  
  
"Ya, I'm curious that big bag. Like where would she be going, it's a school night."  
  
"Ya me too"   
  
Kagoem headed for the well house and not knowing that she was being followed she jumped into the well. As she did that Sasuke and Mai ran to the well to see if she was ok. But when they got there and looked down they didnt see Kagome. They had a really confused look on there face when all of a sudden a hiss came from behind them. Almost jumping out of their skin as they spun around to see what it was. They saw Buyo Kagome's cat sitting on the bottom step. Mai went over to pet the cat and picked it up and it started to purr. Mai went back infront of Sasuke and then the cat went bazerk and she had to let go and she flung her arm and hit Sasuke in the face. Sasuke was right by the well and took a step backwards and Sasuke's foot hit the edge of the bottom part of the well and fell backwards into the well and yelled out load and held his hand out infront of him hoping Mai would grab his hand, but she was too late.  
  
"Sasuke!" she yelled and she tried to grab him but there was a flash of light and she covered her eyes. When she opened them Sasuke wasn't at the bottom of the well. He was gone.  
  
"what..the..hell is goin on here?..."   
  
Mai didnt want to lose her friend so she jumped in the well too and closed her eyes tightly. Then she heard a familier voice.  
  
"Mai?" said the voice.  
  
"Sasuke..?" asked Mai as she opened her eyes so she could look at Sasuke.  
  
"Ya?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Mai swung her arms around Sasuke."Sasuke!"  
  
They looked up and saw the blue sky. They started to climb the well to get out and Sasuke was the first to stick his head out to make sure it was safe to get out. There was no site of anything. Sasuke got out and helped Mai out of the well. They started to walk around trying to find Kagome or anyone.  
  
Kagome was running towards the village. She felt kind of guilty for ditching Sasuke and Mai.She saw the village and she ran faster. As she aproched the hut she saw Inuyasha on top of the roof laying down but he sat up and looked around for her. He cuaght her scent. He jumped down beside her.  
  
"Oi! Kagome! What took you damn so long?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Ooo! Shut Up!" snapped Kagome. She was still kind of pissed from what Inuyasha did to make her leave.  
  
She entered Kaede's hut and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara sitting around a fire waiting for Kagome to come back.   
  
"Kagome-chan!" said Sango getting up and hugging her best friend. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. Miroku just smiled and Shippo jumped up onto Kagomes shoulder smiling. Kagome put her bag down.  
  
"I scenced a Shikon shard from my time so I came right away." said Kagome looking into the fire.I bet it's Naraku  
  
"Why didnt you say that befor?! Lets go!!" yelled Inuyasha grabbing Kagome by the hand and dragging her out. She took her hand out of his grip really fast when she was outside of the hut.  
  
"Let go of me! I have two legs I can go at my own pace!" yelled Kagome at the half demon.  
  
"Feh! Your too slow wench!" snarled the half breed.  
  
"Stop it you two! You cant go 1 minute with out fighting!" yelled Miroku trying to stop the fight.  
  
"Feh!" growled Inuyasha folding his arms and looking the other way.  
  
Mai and Sasuke were walking around and they finally saw the village. The werent in that of a hurry to get there. They were examining the surroundings.   
  
End.

So what you guys think? It's my first fan fic of Inu! If you liked it don't worry there's more to come!


	2. Sasuke Captured!

Chapter 2 Sasuke captured!  
  
Kagome and the others were walking and then Inuyasha's ears twitched and he ran forward and saw Naraku sitting in the opening.  
  
He stopped a little ways away from him and growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha, how nice of you to drop by,hehehe" laughed Naraku evily.  
  
"You Bastard!" growled Inuyasha before charging Naraku and unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and ready to swipe at him.  
  
Kagome and the others just caught up. Then Miroku and Sango and Kirara joined the fight. Kagome stayed a little ways away and she was geting her bow and arrows out when she saw something across the battlefeild.Her eyes widened.She saw Mai and Sasuke watching with shooked faces.  
  
Naraku noticed the the teens standing near by. He smiled and had a thought in his head. Naraku hit all of their attacks away andknocked them down on the ground. He jumped in the air and trees appeared behind all of them. Roots started to tie them up to the trees tightly.Inuyasha dropped his sword and Sango dropped her boomerang. Naraku laughed as he landed on the ground. He brought all of the trees that held the group in a line infront of him. He laughed harder then stopped and turned around and looked for the girls.  
  
"Naraku you Bastard! Fight me like a man!" yelled Inuyasha. He noticed Naraku was staring at something. He looked up and his eyes widened. He saw two teenagers standing not too far away.  
  
Sasuke noticed that they have been seen so Sasuke shoved Mai back wards behind him. He ran forward a bit so whoever that was would come for Sasuke. Sasuke put up his fists ready for battle too.  
  
"Hey kid! Are you stupid get the fuck out of here!!" yelled Inuyasha but the roots tightned on him.  
  
Sasuke saw the man in the baboon clothes walk forward so he ran till he could through a punch but the Naraku dodged it so easily.   
  
Inuyasha and the group were so close to the fight between Sasuke and Naraku they could see their faces.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!" yelled a worried Kagome.  
  
Every punch Sasuke threw Naraku dodged. Mai was watching and was getting really worried. So she ran forward and Sasuke saw her running towards him. She got to him but Sasuke threw her aside.  
  
"Mai-chan! Go hide!" yelled Sasuke  
  
Mai did what Sasuke said but Naraku was going for her. Everyones eyes widened. Naraku lifted up his hand to punch Mai but as he brougth his hand down Sasuke hit Mai out of the way. Then he lunged forward to punch Naraku in the face and he did! Naraku went flying barkwards and landed near Inu and the group. Everyones eyes widened and watched with aw. Sasuke started to run to Naraku. Naraku stood up and saw Sasuke running for him. Sasuke was going to punch Naraku again but Naraku moved his head a little bit out of the way and grabbed his hand and punched him in the stomach. Naraku punched Sasuke so hard he threw up blood and went unconscious but didnt hit the ground because Naraku had a firm grip on his wrist.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!" Mai yelled her loudest.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Kagome as well from the tree.  
  
Naraku laughed and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for the gift Inuyasha see you soon" said Naraku as he disappeared.  
  
"Naraku!!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!" Yelled Mai as she ran to were Sasuke last was her eyes burning with unshed tears.  
  
The trees and roots diappeared and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku ran forward. But Kagome just stood there shooked with what just happened.  
  
Everyone was in Keade's hut around the fire. Mai looking sad. And everyone else was thinking about what happened.  
  
"Oi! Was that Sasuke a human?" asked Inuyasha to Mai and Kagome  
  
Mai looked at him and said "Of couse Sasuke's a human! And what are you?!" giving him a weird look.  
  
"This is Inuyasha he's a half dog demon, and this is Sango she's a demon exterminator, and this is Miroku he's a leacher and a monk, and this is Shippo he's a fox demon, and this is Kirara she's Sango's pet." explainded Kagome  
  
Cool thought Mai. "Oh my god! Shippo's so cute!!" giggled Mai and everyone fell to the floor.(anime style)Shippo smiled and had a sweat drop on the back of his head.  
  
Mai didnt smile for long as she thought of Sasuke be a prisioner by that man in the baboon clothes.  
  
"Umm...Who was that man in that baboon suit?" asked Mai with a sad look on her face.  
  
"That was Naraku. We're all trying to kill him because he's evil and made our live a living hell. Sat who was that..that Sasuke guy?" asked Sango.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? That was my cousin. This is the first time we've been seperated." said Mai.  
  
"Really?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yup" said Mai  
  
"By the way Mai would you do me a favor? Would you bare me a son?" Asked Miroku holding Mai's hands but was soon cut off by Sango hittin him over the head with her boomerang. Mai looking clueless and confused.  
  
End.  
  
R&R 


	3. Kill Inuyasha!

Chapter 3 Kill Inuyasha  
  
Mai woke up first and walked out side. She walked towards the stream near by. She bent down to the water and washed her face. She heard someone walking towards her from behind and almost jumped out of her skin because she thought it was Naraku. She spun around really fast blocking her face with her arms. She heard a litle laugh coem from the peason. She moved her arms so she could see and she saw Inuyasha smiling at her.  
  
"Oi, you ok?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Mai placed her hand on her heart because she was scared and was glad it wasnt Naraku. "Ya just thinking if Sasuke-kun's ok is all" said Mai.  
  
"Ya" replied Inuyasha as he went to wash his face.  
  
She stared at him as he washed his face. He doesn't seem that bad of a person as I first thought thought Mai. Mai and Inuyasha walked back to the hut without saying a word.  
  
When they got back everyone else was up and Keade was making breakfast. They all sat and ate breakfast without saying a word.  
  
Then Kagome sensed a shard coming slowly.  
  
"I feel a shard coming slowly towards us." said Kagome.  
  
"Naraku must be back! That FUCKING BASTARD!" growled Inuyasha boilted out the door but stopped rite out the door.  
  
Everyone else was comeing but stopped because Inuyasha was just standing there.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha whats wrong?" asked Miroku as he looked infront of Inuyasha and his eyes widened as did everyones.  
  
Not to far away they saw Sasuke walking towards the hut. Sasuke didnt look to be harmed. Mai ran forward and everyone followed.  
  
"Sasuke!" Mai yelled happily running open arms for a hug but stopped dead in her tracks slowly putting her arms down and stared at Sasuke's eyes.They looked so lifeless. Everyone else stopped right behind her.  
  
"Ne Mai-chan? What's wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
Mai was to shooked to say a word but Inuyasha knew something was wrong. He jumped infront of Mai and put his hands on her shoulders " What's wrong?" But Inuyasha couldn't say anymore words because something jabbed through his stomach and he made a grunting noise.   
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.  
  
The nails in Inuyasha's stomach came out and he turned around to see his attacker. He saw Sasuke with really long bloody nails standing rite behind him.Then Sasuke kicked Inuyasha and he went flying and hit a tree near by and let a little yelp as he hit the tree.Kagome and the others knew it was Naraku's doing. Kagome looked at Sasuke carefully as Sasuke walked towards Inuyasha. She saw a shard in her forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha! He has a shard in her forehead!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Mai was standing there so shooked of what Sasuke's was doing.Thoughts were running through Mai's head.  
  
Inuyasha didn't really want to hurt Sasuke but he punched Sasuke to the ground. He then pinned Sasuke on the ground.  
  
"Kagome! come and take this shard out!"Yelled Inuyasha but it was too late because Sasuke kneed him in the gut and his grip losened so Sasuke put her feet on his chest and kicked him off and he landed on the ground and rolled a litlle bit. He got up and dodged Sasuke's heel.   
  
"Inuyasha.If you remove that shard it will damage him so badly it's wrose then dieing.hehehe(fading)"Naraku said from a safe place of course.  
  
"Naraku you Fucking Corward!Come and fight your own battles for once!You Asshole!!!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
Mai was still thinking about the stuff thats happening and was scared for Sasuke.The fight between Inuyasha and Sasuke continued and Sasuke was winning.  
  
This is no ordanary human thought Inuyasha as he dodged a couple more punchs. Sasuke kicked Inuyasha on the side of the head and he landed on the ground holding his head. Sasuke calmly walked over to Inuyasha and put his foot on Inuyasha's throat and his nails grew longer. He was ready to slice through Inuyasha but a voice stopped Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Stop!!" yelled Mai as she ran to Sasuke and put her arms around him to stop him."Stop it" whispered Mai.  
  
Sasuke's eyes started to go back to normal slowly. Sasuke's nails slowly went back to normal . He fell over with Mai to the ground. Sasuke got up about a little while after falling. The others preppaered if Sasuke was still unddr Naraku's spell. Mai was standing too.   
  
"Sasuke-kun?"asked Mai looking worried for her cousin. He got up slowly his had on his head and gave a little moan. Everyone watched hoping that he was back to normal. Inuyasha got up and grabbed Mai and took her to were the otheres are.  
  
"Stay here!" said the half demon and turned around to face Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and staggeredwhile looking around to see where he was. He finally looked at the group and saw Mai's face.   
  
"Mai....chan..." whispered Sasuke then he looked like he was in a lot of pain. He fell to the ground holding his head and yelling out in pain.   
  
"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Mai as she tried to run to her cousin but was stopped by Inuyasha."Let me go!" yelled at the demon as she struggled to get lose. Sasuke was on his knees still holding his head and yelling out in pain but stopped after about five minutes of yelling. He stood up slowly and was staggering towards them slowly. Then they saw a white thing heading toward Sasuke. Naraku reached his hand out trying to grab Sasuke's shard out but missed and grabbed his shirt. Sasuke jumped back and his shirt ripped off but she had something underneath. Inuyasha ran forward with the transformed Tetsusaiga in hand.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!" yelled Inuyasha as he brought his sword down and slice Naraku in half.  
  
"Hehehe. You think you can kill me that easily? I will be back." said a voice in the forest somewhere and faded.  
  
"Damn!," said Inuyasha as he growled in his throat but stopped when he heard Mai.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Mai as she ran to her cousin. Sasuke looked up and started to walked to her cousin and hugged her."Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad your ok." she whispered to Sasuke.  
  
"Ya I'm fine my head really hurts though, but are you ok?And what happened?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, and that man in the white thing he kidnapped you and used you to try and kill Inuyasha" she said pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone ran to the two cousins. Everyone stopped and gasped as they looked at Sasuke.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?!" yelled Sasuke.  
  
"Your...a..a...a" asked Kagome.

End.  
  
What is she?you'll find out in the next chappter. R&R! 


	4. Will She Live?

Chapter 4 Will She Live?  
  
"GIRL?!!" everyone said in unison looking at the girl with really long purplish hair that reached her a little past her knees.  
  
"Ya! So what of it?" said Sasuke with a stupid look on her face.  
  
I actually liked him..er..her?! Om my god, I wounder what everyone else is gona say at school. Thogught Kagome with a kind of stupid face on.  
  
"We thought you were a guy...hehe," said Kagome with a stupid smile on ehr face.  
  
Sasuke and Mia looked at them stupidly. "For real?You guys are pretty dumb then" said Sasuke rubbing her head.  
  
Then Sasuke yelled out in pain and then fainted because the pain was too much for her. Mai caught Sasuke so she didn't hit the ground. Inuyasha came and picked her up bridle style. They all walked to Keade's hut. When the gang got there Inuyasha layed Sasuke on Kagome's sleepin bag.  
  
"I can't believe shes a girl..." whispered Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat up and leaned over Sasuke. She started to remove her headband and looked for the shard.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" asked Mai  
  
"I'm trying to remove the jewle shard from her forehead so Naraku won't be able to controll her." answered Kagome still looking.  
  
"Ah, there it is" said Kagome as she reached for the shard. She pulled it out and she accidently dropped it on the ground. Everyone looked at it. Eyes widened.  
  
"It's totally black..." said Sango putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I've never seen a shard that soiled before" said Miroku and everyone nodded.Everyone got scared as Sasuke started to cry out in major pain.  
  
"Oh gods whats happeneing to her?!" yelled a concerned Mai.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Inuyasha.If you remove that shard it will damage him so badly it's wrose then dieing.hehehe(fading)"Naraku said from a safe place of course.  
  
End of Flash(short eh?)  
  
Kagoem picked it up and it turned pure again.  
  
"Hey Naraku said if we removed the shard it will damage her badly it's worse then dieing!" yelled Inuyasha over the cries from Sasuke.  
  
Keade hurried in with a bowl filled with medicine. She put Sasuke's head up on her lap as she put the medicine in her mouth to try and make the pain go away. About two minutes later she stopped yelling and looked like she was sleeping peacfully. They noticed her nails were as long as Inuyasha's. Mai looked at Inuyasha then back to Sasuke. She then opened Sasuke's mouth and everyone gasp and their eyes widened. The all saw fang. The next thing Mai did was open her eyes. She didn't do anything but everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"They look just like Inuyasha's" gasped Sango.  
  
"So? They always looked that way."  
  
"Really?"asked Miroku  
  
"Yup" answered Mai. The Mai yawned.  
  
"Ne Mai-chan.. you should go get some sleep." said Kagome going to change into her Pj's.  
  
"I guess so..but what about Sasuke-ku..." she was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry about her I'll take care of her." said Inuyasha looking at the cresent moon out the window.  
  
"Ok ..then" then Kagome took her hand and showed her were she would sleep. Sango fallowed as well.  
  
Hmm.. this girl is really cute. thought Miroku as he leaned over Sasuke. Inuyasha noticed and he he jumped from the window sill and hit Miroku over the head really hard.  
  
"Get away from her you perv!You make me sick! Trying to take advantage of her while shes out!" yelled Inuyasha at the monk as he tossed him out the window. Then Inuyasha got a calm face on as he looked at Sasuke.Yawn! I guess i should get some sleep too. He leaned against the wall and slid down it with the Tetsusiaga in his crossed arms. He took one last clance over sasuke before fallign asleep.  
  
Morning  
  
Everyone rushed into the room and scared Inuyasha awake. Everyone looked at Sasuke and gasped and went wide eyed.  
  
"What the hell...?" whispered Mai as she went to her knees and everyone leaned over her.  
  
"She has ears like...Inuyasha's!" gasped Shippo.  
  
"What's going on with her?" said Mai not taking her gaze off Sasuke.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and gasped.  
  
End.  
  
Hmmmm? what could she be? does it have somethind to do with the shard?R&R! 


	5. Sasuke's Big Change

Chapter 5 Sasuke's Big Change  
  
"She's a Hanyou..like me!!" gasped Inuyasha as did everyone else.  
  
"That jewel shard must have done somthing to her" said Kagome.  
  
"That Assface Naraku! What's he up to?!" growled Inuyasha disgusted in Naraku but stopped when he heard a little moan below him.  
Everyone looked at Sasuke as she groaned in her sleep.  
  
Sasuke's Dream  
  
Sasuke was laying in the middle of nowhere...in the dark. She slowly started to open her eyes but when she saw where she was she jolted up."Where am ....I?" She started to walk around in the darkness then she stopped dead as she heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Sasuke-sama." it said as it appered from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?!" she yelled clenching her fists.  
  
"I am your saviour. Come with me and kill Inuyasha!"  
  
"Who's that and why?!"  
  
"Inuyasha has killed Mai! And he's coming for Kagome next! Then you!" he said evily. Sasuke eyes widened.Mai can't be dead. I'm still alive so she can't....I failed her. As tears burned her eyes"Mai-chan!!" she yelled falling to the floor punching it. Then it crack and she fell through. She yelled as she landed in water. She opened her eyes and got scared. She was in a ocean of blood.  
  
"What the fuck?!!" she yelled as she was floating to the surface and stood on the blood water. She looked at herself but she didn't have blood on her. Then she looked up and saw Mai standing there. "Mai-chan!! You'r alright!" as she ran to her but she seemed to move further. She stopped running when she saw Inuyasha stand next to her holing the Tetsusiaga."That's not him! It's you Naraku! Stop messing with me or you'll regret it!"  
  
Then Inuyasha formed into Naraku holding a regular sword."I guess you'r to smart for me. Kukuku(evily)" Then he brought the sword up then down on Mai slicing her to shreds. "MAI-CHAN!!"  
  
End of Dream  
  
"Noooooo!" she yelled and started slashing her claws around. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and jumped behind her so she couldn't move."Itai!" cried Sasuke.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Inuyasha was now kissing the ground as Sasuke stood there clueless.  
  
"What the fuck was that for wench?!!" yelled Inuyasha lifting his head from the ground.  
  
"You din't have to hurt her you insesitive jerk!!" snapped Kagome. Sasuke just dropped to her knees panting and sweating. She got a flash back at Naraku's castle, from her nightmare and when her parents were killed.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? You ok?"asked Mai putting her hand on her back.Sasuke looked at her and hugged her.  
  
"Ya...Just a dream...just a dream.. and when mom and dad died" panted letting go of Mai.  
  
"You'r parents died?!" asked Kagome  
  
"Ya when we were little kids." Sasuke said looking up from the ground.  
  
"Can you tell us? Or would rather not?"asked Kagoem with a sad facee on.  
  
"Me and Mai-chan were about 7 or 8.Mai-chan was living with us and one night i saw them....get killed...I ran upstairs where Mai-chan was sleeping and woke her up then I opened the window and put Mai out to the ground. As I was packing some stuff the man came into the room and said 'Hello chicky-poo!Come to daddy!' and he walked over to me and tried to rape me....but i grabbed his knife out of his pocket and stabbed him about...10 times. Then I grabbed the stuff and threw it out the window to Mai. Then I went out but I was covered in that guys blood." said Sasuke as she was remembered that day with a mad face.everyone except Inuyasha had a sad face.  
  
"So were have you guys been living and eating?" asked Sango.  
  
"We've been living anywhere we feel like. We slept in other people's houses when they weren't home and I'd steal food for us. I also steal some other stuff to pawn for money." replieded Sasuke.  
  
"It must have been a hard life for you then?" said Kagome.  
  
"Not for me but other kids would pick on Mai because she was a bit smaller tehn me so I would beat them up and I always was there for Mai."said Sasuke"We were at this club once and there was this shotting there. The guy aimed it at Mai but I took the bullet." continued Sasuke lost in memories."Shit, lot's of stuff happened."  
  
"You really took a bullet?" Kagome said gasping.  
  
"Yup," said Sasuke getting up,"Look" said sasuke as she lifted her shirt but everyone's eyes widen."What"she asked "It's not that bad"  
  
"Sasuke-kun....you'r scar...it just healed over...it's gone" said Mai touching her back where the scar once was.  
  
"Really?!" said sasuke excitiedly trying to se her back."Wow" Inuyasha wasn't surprised.  
  
"So you really are a hanyou now" said Inuyasha.  
  
"A what?" asked Sasuke as she turned around putting her shirt down.  
  
"Hanyou! half-demon half-human like me" he explained.  
  
"Oh..." she said clueless still.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce. This is Inuyasha a hanyou, this is Sango-chan she's a demon exterminator, this is Shippo-chan he's a fox demon, this is Kirara Sango-chan's pet and helper, adn this is Miroku he's a monk and a leacher." explained Kagome.  
  
"By the way Sasuke-sama...would you do me the honor and bear me a son?" asked Miroku holding Sasuke in his arms and looking into the sky. Gong!! Sango hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Perv!!" she yelled and looked away and Sasuke looked at the monk laying on the ground.  
  
"Sasuke what would you prefer to be called Sasuke-kun or Sasuke-chan?" asked Kagome  
  
"Sasuke-kuns all right"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"And can I get a new shirt?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome looked through her bag and found another one of her uniforms.  
  
"Uh....That?" Sasuke looked at it stupidly.  
  
"It's all I got"  
  
"Fine" Sasuke went and changed. When she came out the skirt got caught on her nail and ripped." Oh Shit! Sorry" She said as she ripped it more so it wouldn't be uneven. Then she ripped her shirt up past her belly button and she tooke that green thing out at the top when she did that it showed off lots of her cleavage. And the skirt was so short you couls see her ass if she bent over not even half ways. "That should do it" she said as the guys just stared at her until Kagome sat Inuyasha and Sango smacked Miroku with weapon. They guys knew why they got hit so they didn't say anything.  
  
"You look so different" said Mai as she put Sasuke's headband back on.  
  
"Thanks, how do I look anyway?" asked Sasuke as she ajusted her her headband. Kagome looked through her backpack and found a mirror and handed it to her.  
  
"Whao!" she said with amazement still looking at her self,"Is this what I really look like?"  
  
"Yup" said Shippo jumping up on her shoulder.  
  
"Keh! Not that big of a deal, you'r still look pretty stupid" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagoem said so sweetly "Osuwari!" said Kagome as Inuyasha was now kissing the Earth again.  
  
"What the fuck was that for wench!" yelled into her ear  
  
"For being such a jerk all the time!!!!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Keh!! Bitch!" said Inuyasha jumping up into a tree.  
  
End.  
  
So?It's not done yet. Lot more chaps to come. R&R! 


	6. Osuwari!

Chapter 6 Osuwari!  
  
"Say, Sasuke-kun and Mai-chan.." said Kagome as she started to cook Ramen.  
  
"Nani?" asked Mai.  
  
"Since you guys don't have nowhere to stay.. why don't you live at my house?"  
  
"Really?!" asked Mai kind of surprised and happy.  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Did you hear that Sasuke-kun! You don't have to steal and get beat up anymore!" Mai said as she held Sasuke.  
  
"What?Beat up?" asked Sango. As Sango said that Mai stopped and blinked.  
  
"Uh...Ya. When ever I stole sometimes people would see me or they would be in the house and they would beat the shit out of me. But I got used to it. Made me tougher." said Sasuke.  
  
"Really? Must have been really hard for you to grow up." Sango said as Inuyasha and everyone got their bowls for ramen.  
  
"Not for me...for Sasuke-kun though.." Mai looked sad and had guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Ya. I would let nothing happen to Mai-chan so everything happened to me." Sasuke said happly as she ate her ramen like Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow." Shippo said between bites.  
  
She's kind of just like me thought Inuyasha as he stared at Sasuke then he started to eat. Sasuke finished first and walked outside.  
  
Hmm...A home Smiled Sasuke as she left and hopped into her tree for about and hour then she hears some laughter in the hut.She jumps down and enters."What's so funny you guys?" she askes as she sits down but they just point to Shippo who was making really funny,stupid faces. She started to giggle abit. Then Mai got up and started doing really stupid things. Sasuke got emarassed abit of what she was doing. "Uh...Mai-chan why don't you just sit down now?" As Sasuke said this Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME?!!!What did I do this time?!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't me...I think it was Sasuke-kun" Every body looks at Sasuke. She blinked twice.  
  
"What was me?"  
  
Kagome asked "Ne Sasuke-kun?Can you say S i T again"  
  
"Ok...?"She said lookign confused,"Osuwari."  
  
"Gahh!" yelled Inuyasha as he crashed to the ground.  
  
"Ah! I'm so sorry!" yelled Sasuke as she ran to help Inuyasha up off the ground but she couldn't for a while because of the spell.  
  
"How can she do that? I thought Kagome-sama was the only one who could do that." asked Miroku as he moved a bit closer to Sango.  
  
"How the fuck should I know" said Sasuke helping Inuyasha up "I'm so sorry I didn't know"smiling.  
  
"Keh!"he snorted as he sat down.  
  
"Keade-bachan? How come Sasuke-kun can S i t Inuyasha too?"  
  
"Hmm..Not sure. Come here child" So Sasuke walked over to Keade and sat infront of her. "Give me your hand" As she took Sasuke's hand and started looking at it."Hmmmm..." Keade got up and walked over to the corner and grabbed a bow and arrow. "Take this and go outside and fire."  
  
Sasuke took the bow"Ok..." As she walked outside with the bow and arrow in hand. She strung the arrow on the bow and got ready to fire." What should I..." Then all of a sudden the arrow had a blueish-pinkish light around it. "Aah!" She got scared and let go.  
  
"A purifying arrow!" shouted Kagome as they all watched the arrow glow brighter in the air.  
  
"It's much more powerful then Kagome-chan's and Kikyou-onisama's too" said Keade from behind them.  
  
"Nani?" said Inuyasha  
  
"She is much more porwerful then Kagome-chan and Kikyou-onisama."  
  
"Wow," whispered Mai as she watched it fly" pretty" Then she looked at Sasuke who was looking straight up."Hey I wana try!" she said happly and ran over to Sasuke. She took the bow and and arrow from her and strung it but nothing happened. She let it go and still nothing happened. But the arrow came back down towards Mai really fast because gravity.  
  
"Mai-chan watch out!" yelled Kagome with concern.Mai just covered her head waiting for it to hit her but nothing did hit her.  
  
"Mai-chan it's all right." Said somone from above her. Mai looked up and saw the arrow stiking out of Sasuke's arm and she gasped. Kagome and the others ran over but Inuyasha just walked.  
  
"Oh my god are you alright Sasuke-kun?" asked a worried Kagome. Sasuke just pulled the arrow out and threw it aside and looked at where the arrow used to be. But it healed right away.  
  
"Of course she's fine. She's a hanyou now member? It'll take a purifying arrow to hurt her." Inuyasha explained.  
  
''Yeah I'm fien even if I wans't a Hanyou it still wouldn't hurt" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah i almost forgot. Thank goodness I would have felt so guilty if it hurt you." Mai sighed with relief.  
  
"You shouldn't anyway I would feel guilty if you got hurt." Sasuke said sweetly.  
  
"It seems that Sasuke-sama is a more porweful miko then you Kagome." said Keade from behind and kind of startled everyone.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked eyes a bit wide.  
  
"Yes" she simply said "Sasuke-sama have you ever trained before?"  
  
"Ya she trained all her life."Mai told everyone.  
  
"No I mean Miko powers?"  
  
"I don't think so" Sasuke said and started to think.  
  
"Sasuke-kun trained every kind of martail Arts there is in the world and any other fighting technique there is.The one Sasuke-kun's best at then any other living person in the world is Ninja but I suck at that one. Sasuke-kun is good at alot of em' but she mastered being a Nija and now she's the best in the world." explained Mai.  
  
"Really how old and why?" asked Shippo as he munched on a cookie.  
  
"Well since we didn't have a home we traveled around the world. We'd heard of cool fighting skills so we decided to travel around learning them and we started when Sasuke-kun's parents died" Mai said.  
  
End.  
  
So? Doesn't Sasuke-kun sound like a really good friend. By the way Sasuke is my name and my friend is Mai (real life and I do acted like that to Mai).R&R!


	7. Sasuke and Mai Meet A New Friend

Chapter 7 Sasuke and Mai Meet a New Friend  
  
Week later  
  
Everyone woke up and ate some breakfast and headed off searching for the jewel shards.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Are you done changing yet?" asked Kagome from outside the hut with the gang.  
  
"I could go check " Miroku grinned and tryied to walk into the hut but was hit by Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Ya I coming out right now." She said as she walked out. She was wearing a black bra and fishnet shirt over it and a very very VERY short skirt and long black boots. The guys drooled at how beautiful and sexy she looked but stopped when Sasuke got a serious look on ehr face ad spoke.  
  
''Hey you guys i feel something...and i think there's two...and they're moving" Sasuke said staring at the ground.  
  
"Hey! I feel two shard too , and they're headed this way" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha started to growl and flexing his claws" It must be Kouga!" Then something ran over Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome my love! How have you been?" Koga said as he held Kagome's hands and stared into her eyes lovingly but all Kagome did was smile.  
  
"Wimpy wolf! Get away from her!!!" Inuyasha growled as he got Koga off and swiped a claw at him but he dodged it.  
  
"Hah! Slow as ever Dog shit!!" as he landed near Kagome.  
  
"Osuwari!" yelled a mad Kagome.  
  
"Gaah!!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "What the fuck Kagome?"  
  
"Would you two ever stop fighting?" She yelled.  
  
"Whos's you'r friend Kagome-chan?" asked Mai sarcasticaly.  
  
"Oh yeah this is Kouga-kun he's a wolf demon" as Kagome said that he looked over to Mai and Sasuke and his eyes widened when he saw them. They're so beautiful! he thought. He walked up to Mai and Sasuke and took their hands and kissed them both.  
  
"I'm Koga. Who are you two?" he said really sweetly as he finished kissing their hands. They both kind of blushed.  
  
"I'm Mai." Mai said shyly  
  
"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said.I think I know how that dog shit feels now between Kikyou and Kagome. he thought looking at them.  
  
"Can I have my hand back now?" Sasuke said kind of bored trying to pull her hand away. Sniff sniff "You smeel like the dog shit over there."  
  
"Are you saying I smell bad?!!"she said evily then she slapped him."hmph"As she looked away.  
  
"That's not what I mean. I'm sorry I mean YOU smell nice but HE doesn't" he said holding her hand again and she glared at him.  
  
"What ever" she said as she closed her eyes and took her hand away.What beauty Thought Kouga as he still stared at her.  
  
"Sasuke-chan.." he said lovingly while holding her in his arms and staring deep into her eyes,"Will you be my woman?" When Kagome heard this she got kind of jealous and so did Inuyasha.  
  
"What the fuck?!! Let go of me! I barely know you!And I would like to be called Sasuke-kun!!!or Sasuke-sama!!!!" she yelled as she pushed away from Kouga. He let go of her and she fell to the ground."Itai! My ass!" she said kind of angrily as she stood up rubbing her ass.  
  
"Allow me" Said Miroku as he started to rub her ass too.  
  
GONG"You Pervert!" yelled Sango as she hit him with her weapon.  
  
"That felt kind of good" said Sasuke as she finished rubbing her butt. Everyone's eyes were wide, and they blinked twice excepted for who had a big perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Wel if you need me just call and I'll be there for you my loves" said Kouga to Mai and Sasuke and kissed their hands again.Then he speed away leaving behind a jealous Kagome and Inuyasha and two blushing girls.  
  
"Yes and if you need me too just call" as he took Sasuke's hand and grinnng but Sango hit him again.  
  
"Ahh...sure.. I guess" Sasuke said stupidly and everyone blinked again and Miroku just smiled with joy.  
  
"NANI!?!!!" yelled the half demon but Sasuke just smiled and that made Inuyasha blush abit."Keh!" as he looked away.

...........Naraku........  
  
"Sasuke-sama do you think I'm done with you yet? You are a threat to me as a Hanyou plus you have stronge Miko powers aswell.I will take those Hanyou powers away from you and it will be painfull trust me Kukukukuku" Naraku grinned evily sitting on a tree watching them then Kagura appaered.  
  
"Kagura I want Sasuke-sama...She's a growing threat to me in the future. Bring her to me Now!"  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama" She said as she kneeled and bowed her head. Why can't he do it himself that lazy asshole She thought madly.  
  
"Kagura I'll be waiting for you at the castle and you better bring her to me!" he said as he diappaered.  
  
"Grrrrr Damn Naraku... Now which one is Sasuke?" she looked down at the gang. She saw two new people."Hmmm which one of those girls are Sasuke?" She fallowed them the whole day without getting spotted amazingly. Then she heard one of the new girls say 'Sasuke-kun what's that?' as she went behind her."Ah hah! I found you and you'll be mine soon"  
  
End.  
  
That's all today beacuse I'm tired. Na Nites! R&R!


	8. Kagura Get's Sasuke

Chapter 8 Kagura Get's Sasuke  
  
"Hey Sango-chan?" asked Sasuke swetly with big cute eyes.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can try you'r weapon?We do need some wood anyway so please?."  
  
''Umm...why?"  
  
"Because it looks fun to through!"  
  
"Uh......"  
  
"Pweaze?"cuter eyes.  
  
"Ok then but I think it'll be to heavy for you to through.." she said as she handed Sasuke her weapon and Sasuke got ready to through.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" yelledd Sasuke happly and everyone's jaws droped. It cut down a really large,long path and it came back but she didn't see it coming at her. She got hit by it and took one step back and the weapon landed infront of her."Hehehe It's didn't hurt"she said picking it up."Wow! Now that's a big clearing I made ne?" She ran and picked up some wood. She can hanlde it better then I can! Sango thought shocked.  
  
After she got wood  
  
"Hey I forgot my matches at Keade-bachan's place" Kagome said as she rummaged through her bag.  
  
"No prob' I can start a fire easily" said Sasuke as she started to make hand symbles."Katon Hosenka No Justu!" She blew through her hand and fire came out and set the wood on fire.  
  
"What the fuck?!!What did you do?!" Inuyasha said and he watched with amazment.  
  
Sasuke put ther hands down and began to explain " It's a Ninja technique. It's a fire element one. I know alot more and my teacher was A man and his name was Sasuke too (cool huuh? my name and a anime guy have the same name but diff last names.real life). Here I'll try another one." she made some hand seals and then said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then there were five Sasuke's.  
  
"Holy Shit!!" Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time staring with amazment.(I compied the attacks from Naruto. Heehee)  
  
"Wow!!" said Shippo" Can you teach me some ninja stuff?"  
  
"I guess I could" runs into the feild with Shippo and does some ninja tricks and Shippo tryies too.Sango,Mai and Kagome went for a little walk and the guys stayed and watched Sasuke trying to teach Shippo.  
  
"She is amazing isn't she?" sighed Miroku as he stared at the two in the field.  
  
"Ya" sighed Inuyasha.  
  
"Really huuh?" grinned Miroku as he stred at the Dog Demon.  
  
"That's not what I meant! You caught me off guard!" he said trying to defend himself.  
  
"You like her already huuh?c'mon you can tell me."  
  
"Kinda I guess"  
  
"Ya I like her too because she doesn't hit me when I touch her bottom"  
  
"Oi" Inuyasha said coldy glaring at the monk "But I like Sango better". Then they truned their attenion back to Sasuke and Shippo. They saw Sasuke diappaer then appeared behind Shippo and tapped him on the head."Cool!" shouted Shippo. Then he tried some hand symblos and he did it! He appaered behind Sasuke and he kicked her in the butt."Ow! Not so rough " She laughed as she rubbed her butt. She went over to the guys and layed down on her stomach and put her arms under neith(Spelling?) her head for a pillow. Inuyasha stared at her for about a minute then he shooked his head and looked the other way. Then he heard her moan abit in her sleep. He looked at her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" whispered Inuyasha so he didn't wake Sasuke up. Miroku was stroking her butt.  
  
"I'm simply massaging her" he said still massaging her butt and she moaned again and smiled but Inuyasha hit him on the head and knocked him out.  
  
''Stop that!!" he snorted. After the monk was out he stared at Sasuke.So Pretty and she smells so nice After about five minutes of staring the girls came back and woke Sasuke. Miroku woke up too.  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun wana come to with us to the hot springs?" asked Sango grabbing her towel and putting her hair up. As did Kagomw and Mai. "Ya I guess so" Sasuke put her hair up and she looked like when Kagome first meet her. A cute boy. She took off her headband "Hey Inuyasha-kun can you hold my headband for me?"  
  
"Ya.." he took it from her and thought to himselfShe just called me Inuyasha-kun...No one called me that before...Does she like me too? He watched teh girls walk off with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Shippo's lucky huuh?" sighed Miroku as he got up to go spy on them."Come on Inuyasha let's go" Smack  
  
''What do you mean let's go you pervert!" growled the hanyou after hitting him.  
  
"I know you want to see Kagome-sama and Sasuke-sama but I really wana see just Sango" he grinned  
  
"Do not you sicko!!" blushed Inuyasha.  
  
"Do too" he sang.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!!"  
  
"TO...ahhh!" he was getting chased by Inuaysha. "Get back here monk!" he said flexing his claws. He couldn't see him anymore but then all of a sudden he fell. "Ahhh!" as fel fell into hot water.He opened his eyes slowly holding his head.The he froze as he saw Miroku beside him and infront of him was a nake Sasuke and the other girls had towels around them. The others girls seemed freaked but Sasuke had a calm face liek it wasn't nothing.  
  
"Hey you guys what's up?" Sasuke said in her normal voice. The guys got ready for the most savage beatings of their lives. Sasuke saw the girls getting ready but she stopped them and wrapped a towel around herself. "Come on you guys let's go hehehe" she said trying to protect the guys. "Don't worry I'll take care of them girls" The girls went back and Sasuke lead the guys to where they set up camp.  
  
"Sasuke-sama how come you'r nto freaking out? We saw you Naked." then Miroku pervertedly grinned as usual. Then Inuyasha hit him on the head"Don't get any stupid ideas monk!" Sasuke just giggled "I don't mind because it's no big deal." The were at camp now and Sasuke started to change rite there but Inuyasha told her to change behind some bushes and change. Miroku frowned. So she got her clothes and went behind some bushes to change. They were asking Sasuke some questions as she changed. Then she wouldn't answer anymore. "Sasuke-sama? Are you ok?"asked Miroku as they both stood. Then they heard her scream from where Sasuke was changing. "Let go you Biotch!!"  
  
"Sasuke!" Inuyasha ran but stopped as he saw Kagura fly off on her feather with Sasuke with her. "Sasuke-sama!!" yelled Miroku.  
  
Kagura just laughed in victory as she flew off."What's going on?Where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Mai as she ran towards them.  
  
"Naraku sent his servent to take Sasuke-sama away" Miroku said still looking up."Naraku must have gotten scared of her because she has powerful miko powers and a hanyou."  
  
"That mother fucker!" Mai said angrily. "Well let's go get him!"

.......Kagura........  
  
Kagura is still trying to make her way to the castle with Sasuke. Sasuke wakes up about five m,inutes later but she doesn't move or scream. She bit her thumb and held her hand over the feather .I hope Inuyasha can find me soon! Then she looked to her side abit and saw a boy. That must be Sango-chan's little brother. Why is he hear?Oh yeah! They said he was under a spell...Shit they better not make me like him!  
  
End.  
  
Too tired to write anything so just R&R!


	9. The Touture Begins!

Chapter 9 The Tourture Begins!  
  
Sasuke was still hanging her hand over the edge until Kohaku saw her blood. He went over to her and hit her on the back of her head. She blacked out and so he rolled her to the middle of the feather. Then they finally reached the castle. They went to the ground adn Kohaku took Sasuke bridal style inside the castle.  
  
"Kohaku bring Sasuke-sama to me now" said a voice from somewhere.  
  
"Hai Naraku-sama" and with that Kohaku started to walked down the hallway and disappeared.  
  
Kohaku opened the door and there was Naraku standing there smiling(evily)."Put her over here and leave us...and make sure Inuyasha doesn't find us 'till I'm done with her"  
  
"Hai" he simply said and he left to guard the castle with Kagura. Naraku just stared at the helpless girl infront of him. The room suddenly had a bit of light and you could see tools of tourture every where. He picked her up and put her on a table and chains suddenly appeared. Around her arms,legs,torso and neck.

..........Inu and Group...........  
  
"Damn that bastard!" Mai yelled as the gang was making their way to the castle.  
  
"I smell Sauke's blood" but Kagome intterupted him.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Hey it doesn't mean shes hurt she bit or scratched herself so I could find her! Don't get you'r panties in a twist!'' he yelled back.  
  
"I would S-I-T you ritgh now if Mai-chan wasn't on you'r back!" glaring at him. After a while of fallowing Sasuke's blood trail it stopped.  
  
Inuyasha stopped then so did the others"Hey you guys the smell is gone" and Kagome butted in again."Inuyasha fix you'r nose!"  
  
"Wench! I just can't fix it! And I haven't lost the trail completly. I can still smell Kohaku and Kagura!" When Inuyasha said Kohaku Sango's eyes widened and she looked very sad.  
  
"Way to go Inuyasha!! Look what you've done! You mad Sango-chan sad YOU insensitive JERK!!" snapped Kagome back.  
  
"BITCH!" They both looked away from eachother and everyone else just sighed and nodded their heads.  
  
...........Naraku...........  
  
Sasuke gave a little groan as she was waking up. She opened her eyes slowly but as soon as they were half way open her eyes widened as she looked around the room. Then there was Naraku sitting in a dark corner but she couldn't make him out.  
  
"You finally awakened hm?" Then he pointed his finger to her. She felt a surge of pain rush through her body. Then it became unbareable to keep inside. She started to yell out in pain.  
  
"W-wha- What are....you (Screams) Doing-to-me!!?!" She finally said still screaming.  
  
"Since I made you a Hanyou I can take it away" he luaghed out in amusment as Sasuke tryed to get free but couldn't. The chains shoked her. Then her ears started to go back to normal slowly as did her fangs, and claws. It was a very painful progress for Sauke but for Naraku it was entertainment. Finally after about and hour of hardcore screaming she stopped because she pasted out. Then Naraku left the room.  
  
...............Inuyasha...........  
  
They were runnign for about and hour and a half till the finally found the castle.  
  
"There it is!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Duh! Who could miss it!"Inuyasha said sarcastically. They had stopped on the outskirts of the forest when he said that and Mai was off so..."Osuwari!!" Inuyasha's face was pulled to the ground in a flash."Hmph!jerk!"  
  
"Would you two children stop fighting for once and save Sasuke-sama" Sighed the monk.  
  
"Shut up" muffled Inuyasha from the ground but the others couldn't really understand him. Then the winds started to pick up. There was a tornado and then Kagura flew out of the tornado.  
  
"I see you'r here for you'r friend. You'll have to get past me is you want to see her alive!" Kagura said as she raised her fan and brought it down and blades came out heading towards the gang. " Dance of the Serpant!" Inuyasha grabbed Mai and Kagome and jumped out of the way. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara and went to attack from the side. But Kagura made a tornado around Kirara and Sango and Miroku went flying off to the ground. By this time Inuyasha was about to attack with Tetsusaiga. Kagura just barely dodged it. Kohaku came to help too. Sango was fighting Kahoku, Miroku and Inuyasha were fighting Kagura. Kagome tried to run towards the castle with Mai but there was a barrier around it so they couldn't get through.  
  
"What's that?" asked Mai pointing o the castle as the gates opened. Naraku! gasped Kagome. Kagome grabbed Mai's hand "Mai-chan hurry!'' she said as she pulled mai's hand and began to run to Inuyasha. ''Inuyasha! It's Naraku!" Inuyasha tunred to see and he jumped infront of Kagome and Mai to protect them.  
  
"Naraku! Where's Sasuke!!" yelled Inuyasha as he grasped the Tetsusaiga tighter.  
  
"Kukuku Oh don't worry shes in good hands." he smirked.  
  
.............Sasuke...........  
  
Sasuke was coming too. She was still chained to the table and she tried to get free again but it zapped her again. She let a little yelp out. Then the doors opened and she spun her head to look at who was coming through the door. It was Inuyash,Kagome,Sanog,Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun!Kagome-chan! I'm so glad to see..." but she stopped as she took a goos look at there faces. They had a very evil smirk on their faces looking at her holding their weapons.  
  
..............Inuyasha and the gang.................  
  
Naraku walked through the barrier and came into the middle of the battle feaild. Kagura smiled and blew some sand up so they couldn't see.  
  
"Damn it!!" growled Inuyasha. Then some roots came from the ground and tied them up so they couldn't get free."Naraku! Stop with these fucking tricks and fight me!!" yelled Inuyasha as he stuggled to get free but couldn't.  
  
"Kukuku Inuyasha would you and you'r friend liek to watch a show?" and Naraku expanded like a big t.v infront of them so they could see.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!" Miroku said stuggling too and everyone else was too(Shippo and Kirara too).  
  
"Just watch." Then the in the middle of the expanded Naraku you could see Sasuke chained up to a table.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" whispered Mai. Then the door opened and Sasuke looked at who was coming throught ans saw the gang.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun! Kagome-chan! I'm so glad to see.."  
  
"Baka! You think we're here to save you?! Hah!!" snapped Inuyasha as he took the tetsusaiga out. "What ..are you doing?" then she gasped as he pointed to the side. There was Mai chained to a table standing up."Mai-chan!" she yelled as she tried to get up but she got zapped agin. Inuyasha walked over to Mai and stabbed her in the gut. "MAI-ChAN!!" she yelled in horror as she watched.  
  
The real Inuyasha and the gang also watched this tourture session Naraku was doing. "She's human again!" yelled Mai.  
  
Sasuke stuggled even harder even though she was really tired from before. She was being shocked really bad from the chains but that didn't stop her. She tried harder and broke them! She got up as fast as she could punched Inuyasha out of the way tried to get Mai out of her chains but got knocked to the wall by Hiraikotsu. She tried to get it off but she was stuck to the wall. Inuyasha started to walk over to Mai."Inuyasha if you touch Mai-chan again i promise you you'll never live to see another day!!" she said in her evilest voice warning him. He just grinned "Is that so..I'd like to see you try" and he sliced Mai in half and Kagome,Sango,Miroku and him laughed. Sasuke's eyes started to water as she watched her beloved cousin being killed infront of her by her supposed to be friends. She just stared at the site for a while till they stopped laughing.  
  
Sasuke was REALLY pissed off now. She threw Hiraikotsu off and tried to charge Inuyasha but Kagome fired arrows at her and pinned her to the wall by her clothes. Miroku came up to her and put a one Talismen paper on her forehead and they blew up like bombs. Sasuke gave out a yelp as the blew up. Then Kagome came up to her and held out her hand and her miko powers came. Sasuke started yelling out in pain.(Like in the 1st or 2nd episode)  
Inuyasha  
  
The group could hear Sasuke yelling out in pain from the castle but they still heard it perfect from Naraku who made those fake Inuyasha to tourture Sasuke and the screen like thing in his stomach.  
  
"Naraku let her go!!" yelled a angry Kagome.  
  
"When I'm done with her I will. Now bequiet and watch the show.And Inuyasha no matter how strong you are you won't break the roots.Kukuku."  
Sasuke  
  
Kagome was still using her miko powers and Sasuke was still screaming. The fake Kagome stopped and walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a bottle she looked in it and then to Sasuke and smirked. Kagome then walked calmly over to Sasuke and put it to her mouth but she bit her lips together. "Sango-chan..Hand me you'r sword"  
  
"Hai" and she handed her sword to Kagome. The she started to cut Sasuke's skin not to deep though. She still keep her eyes shut tight and her mouth. Kagome's smile was gone now and she frowned. "Fine.." and she stabbed her in the leg. Sasuke screamed in pain clenching her eyes shut. Kagome put the bottle in her mouth and she forced Sasuke to drink it. She finished drinking it but it tok like ten seconds to kick in. She felt like she was burning alive very slowly. She started to scream again. After about two minutes of screaming she closed her eyes and mouth tighly again trying to surpress the pain a bit. Then she started to pant heavily and the arrow started to diappear. Sango through Hiraikotsu at her to make her stay against the wall. Sasuke looked up fast and saw it coming adn she put her hands out to stop it. When Hiraikotsu and Sasuke's arms collided you could hear a loud cracking and popping noise. She yelled out and fell to the ground. Inuyasha went up to her then he grabed her shoulder picking her up and pinning her to the wall. He then trusted his sword in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she spit up ALOT of blood.  
Inu and the gang  
  
Inuyasha smelled Sasuke blood. Naraku just laughed and he started to diappear. Inuyasha noticed this so he broke the roots and started to run to the castle but when he got there it was almost all gone. He could still smell her blood and it was still very strong. The others caught up by now. Mai started running all over were the castle last was. She stopped at theis one spot and fell to the ground putting her hand to her mouth. The others ran to her when they got there they saw what she was staring at. There infront of Mai was a large puddle of blood and there were other spots around there with blood too.  
  
"That's Sasuke's blood" said Inuyasha as he sniffed the air. Then Mai started to cry into her eyes.  
  
"Why...Sasuke-kun..." she cried even harder then Sango and Kagome kneeled down beside her putting their hand on her back trying to comfort her. Why did Naraku have to show us that? Why?! thought Kagome almost crying with what she saw a few minutes ago.  
  
"Poor Sasuke-sama..."Said Miroku as he did a little prayer. Inuyasha was just staring at the many blood puddles looking sad too.  
  
"Mai-chan we should probably go..Do you want to go back to Tokyo?" asked Kagome helping Mai up but Mai just simply nodded walking towards Kirara. All the way back to the well no one talked.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha? Can you bring my bag for me tomorow?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He just nodded and watched Kagome and Mai jump into the well.  
  
About A week later  
  
During the week Mai didn't really speak,eat or sleep and her and Kagome went to school. Finally Inuyasha came to Kagome's time to see if she was ready to go back. When Kagome and Mai got back they went to the hot springs, Sango also came along. And for once Miroku didn't try and peep on them. When they finished They all just sat around the fire eating Ramen but Mai didn't eat any.  
The next day when everyone woke up they set out to find more jewel shards.  
  
They traveled down this one path for hours."Inuyasha can we take a break my feet are killing me" Kagome said tiredly.  
  
"Keh! You'r so lazy." he said folding his arms. Kagome glared at him and he jumped to Mai and grabbed her in his arms.  
  
"Hah! You can't 'sit' me now!!'' he said holding onto Mai but Mai didn't seem to care. Kagome's eyes widened"I feel a jewel shards coming" Then they heard a familiar voice.  
  
End.  
  
I wounder who's coming..Is it Naraku? R&R!


	10. An Old Friend

Chapter 10 An Old Friend  
  
"Oi! Kagome,Mai-chan,Sasuke-sa...." he stopped as soon as he got there."Hey Dog shit! Weres Sasuke-sama?!" Kouga asked angrily at Inuyasha and looking around.  
  
"Fuck off you wimpy-wolf!!" he snapped but he noticed when Kouga metioned Sasuke Mai looked even sadder."Shut up wimpy wolf! Look what you've done" he yelled pointing at Mai. Kouga looked and he saw Mai was about to cry so he went and put his arm around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said still holding Mai.  
  
"Kouga!Wait up for us!!" two others voices called out. It was Ginta and Hakkaku runnign and looking tired.  
  
"Hurry slow pokes!" he yelled to them. Kagome was standing there getting red in the face from jealousy. Why is he holding her?! she thought. They told him what happened to Sasuke "Dog shit! How could you let that happened to her!?!" Kouga yelled. Kagome all of a sudden felt a jewel shard close by.  
  
"Inuyasha,Kouga a feel some jewel shards near by!" she told them pointing east.  
  
"Nani?!" they both said.  
  
"Sorry Mai-chan I would love to stand like this forever but we got to go get those shards." he said as she got on his back. Inuyasha and the gang ran east .Kagome was with Inuyasha but still jealous of Mai who was with Kouga. They came to a clearing when Kagome said"They should be really close by!" Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air and began to growl.  
  
"Naraku!" he growled deep in his throat and Kouga started to growl too. Sango got Hiraikotsu ready and Houshi-sama got his staff ready and Kagome went by Mai and got her bow 'n' arrow ready. They looked all around the clearing trying to spot him. They saw a thick mist on the other side of the clearing and in the middle there was Naraku, Kagura, Kana, and Kohaku.  
  
"Naraku you fucker! What did you do with Sasuke-sama!!" yelled Kouga getting into his battle stance.  
  
"Kukukuku. You want you're friend back?" he asked holding out his arms.  
  
"Give Sasuke-kun back!!!" cried Mai. Naraku just laughed some more and Kagura was smiling too. In Naraku's arms Sasuke appeared.  
  
"Come and get her.Kukuku"and they diappeared and Sasuke fel to the ground slowly. They all ran over to her lifless body laying on the ground where Naraku once was. Mai fell to her knees crying as she saw her. Sasuke had a dilocated shoulder,covered and soaked in her blood,soem broken ribs,stab in her leg and gut and straches,cuts,and bruises all over her body.  
  
"Sasuke..." Inuyasha barely a whisper.He kneeled down and picked Sasuke up in his lap. When he did that she coughed up a LOT of blood ."No...I'm so Sorry I wans't there for you" Inuyasha said hugging Sasuke.  
  
"Inuyasha...We have to get her to a hospitle fast!" said Kagome with concern. Inuyasha got up and started to run to the well as fast as his legs would carry him. Kouga took Mai and Kagome,Shippo,Sango and Miroku rode Kirara.  
  
"Faster Kirara!" comanded Sango trying to keep up with Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
Hold on Sasuke! Don't leave me! he tought still running Heh.. I've only known her for about a month and I already like her Kouga started to pass him"Oi Inu-koro! Run faster!We have to get Sasuke-sama to this 'Hospital' thing Kagome spoke of,"  
  
"I know what I'm doing so piss off!"  
  
"Kouga-kun please don't fight..nto now" Mai said as tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"Ok..Sorry." and he kept running .Inuyasha finally reached the well and jumped in."Oi!Inu-k.." When he looked into the well he wasn't there"What the hell?" and Mai got off his back and jumped in too. Kouga watched as she diappeared into the well. He looked behind and saw the others ."Where'd they go Kagome?" Kouga asked when she got there.  
  
"This is how I travel from my time to this time...And I think me,Inuyasha,Sasuke-kun and Mai-chan are the only ones that can go through. I'll be back!Ja!" and she jumped into the well. When she reached the other side she saw Inuyasha and Mai standing at the door waiting for her.  
  
"Bout time Kagome! Now wich ways this 'Hospital'?" Inuyasha asked looking outside.  
  
"Let's go call and ambulance(Did I spell it rite?)" she said running inside her home to call them.About two minutes they came and put Sasuke in the truck. Inuyasha was the only one who could go in there with her Kagome and Mai had to take her mom's car.  
  
Inuyasha held onto her hand the whole way to the hospital.Hold on a little longer! When they got there they took her inside and put her on a bed and took into a room but Inuyasha wans't allowed to fallow anymore. He just waited out side the room listening hard and sniffing the air too. About ten minutes after he got there Kagome and Mai got there.  
  
"How is she?" asked Mai falling into Inuyasha's lap holding his upper leg tightly.  
  
"I'm not sure they wouldn't let me go in with her." They waited about three hours till finally a doctor came out of the room with some blood on him.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" asked Mai and Kagome.  
  
The doctor looked at the ground " She suffered from blood loss,cut,brusies and scratches....." he then looked at them with very sorry and sad eyes. When he looked at them they felt their hearts sink to the bottom of their stomachs."I'm So sorry...She didn't make it"  
  
"NOO!!!!!!" cried Mai as she collasped to the ground crying and covering her face with her hands."She can't be!! She just can't!!!Why her?!?!!" Kagome started to cry too. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and he could feel his heart pounding.No..she can't.. He felt a tear in his eye and he wiped it away quickly so no one could see. He then ran into the room.  
  
"Sir you can't go in there!" but Inuyasha just pushed him out of the way. He saw Sasuke laying on the table liflessly."Sasuke!! Wake up! you have to wake up!!! You can't leave Mai...You can't leave me.."he whispered trying to keep the tears back.Naraku you fuckign bastard! You'll die by my hands a slow and painful death!!!Mark my word! he tought holding Sasuke in his arms.  
  
"I..nu..yash...a.." It was a very faint voice. He looked down at the girl in his arms her eyes were still closed.Did I imagine it? Or did she just say my name? He then heard a beep...beep..beep noise.  
  
"Doctor! She's coming back!!" yelled an assistant.  
  
"Nani?!" asked the doctor hurring in. "Quick!" yelled to his assistant" and sir you have to leave this room now!" he yelled at Inuyasha as he pushed him out.  
  
"Sasuke!" he yelled as they closed the doors.  
  
"Inuyasha..is she ok?" cried Mai  
  
"Ya she came back to life in my arms." he answered looking at his hands then through the window to try and see what they were doing in there.  
  
"Really?! That's good" said Kagome kind of releaved(Spelling?). "Inuyasha,Mai-chan? We should go home and rest because it'll be a long time before we can see her." asked Kagome yawning a bit.  
  
"Ya i guess so. Speacaily you Mai." Inuyasha said turning around looking at Mai who was finished crying. She just nodded and Kagome lead her out. Inuyasha looked through the window again Don't die on me! then he left to the car. When they got back to Kagome's house Inuyasha went to the well to tell everyone that Sasuke was ok..for now though.  
  
"Inuyasha! How's Sasuke-kun?" asked Sango as soon as he jumped out of the well.  
  
"She's ok.." he said looking at the ground.  
  
They all sighed "That's good. What's all wrong anyways?"  
  
"I over heard the doctors saying she has broken ribs,big cuts through her stomach and leg,blood loss and alot of bruises,cuts adn a couple broken bones." He said trying to remember. Everyone gasped and they remembered what Naraku showed them(except Kouga).  
  
"How could you let that happen to her Dog Shit!!?!!" yelled Kouga and Inuyasha started to feel guilty for what happened to her.  
  
"Shut Up!!!!!" he snapped back.  
  
"Hey you guys this is no time to fight!! A drea friend is in bad condition and you two want to fight?!!" yelled Miroku spliting the two up. Then they both looked guilty.  
  
Later that day in the past  
  
"Oi Baba(Inuyasha calles Keade that. Means old hag) is there anything that can help heal a person faster?" asked Inuyasha staring at the fire.  
  
"I think I have some hearbs that take the pain away and help heal it faster" Keade got up and looked around for those hearbs. She found them and handed them to Inuyasha and told him how to use them. "Inuyasha, you have to rub this on ehr skin and make her drink them once every day."  
  
"ok.." and with that he ran to the well and jumped in. Don't worry Sasuke! I'm on my way, Hang on! Inuyasha thought as he ran towards the hospital. When he was running he saw a side-walk store and spotted some hats. He put his hand on his head and felt his ears. So he jumped down and grabbed a a blue hat so fast no one saw him. When he got there he started sniffing the air trying to get Sasuke's scent. He found it and started running up a couple stairs. She was on the sixth floor in room 2987. She smells so good..even better than Kagome and Kikyo put together he thought as he reached for the door handle. When he opened it he saw Mai and Kagome sitting next to Sasuke's bed. His heart feel to his stomach when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was laying on her bed covered on bandages and a couple casts.  
  
"I..Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she stood up looking at him in the doorway. Inuyasha walked over slowly with his mouth open. He just stood there looking at Sasuke's sleeping form infront of him and he clentched the herbs in his hand.  
  
"Exscuse me? But I will have to take those from you." A nurse said walking over to Inuyasha pointing at the herbs in his hand.  
  
"No!" he snapped back holdign the herbs closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to. They might be poision!" she held at Inuyasha trying to take them from him bu the dodged her hand. He ran all over the room saying 'Nya nya nyanya! Try and take them if you can!' and the nurse chasing from behind trying to keep up with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha " said Kagome glaring at him" Give them to her or else!" Inuyasha stopped and looked kind of scared then very mad and pissed. He handed them to her and waited for the nurse to go.  
  
"Kagome what the fuck are you doing!?!!!" he yelled at her in her face.  
  
"What do you mean you idiot!!"  
  
"Keade gaev me those to use on Sasuke to help her heal faster you bitch!!!!" Kagome' eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
  
"I..I'm....I'm Sorry Inuyasha" she said looking at the floor putting her arm infront of her.  
  
"Damn it!!" he said slamming his hand on the wall cracking it "How is she now?" still looking at the wall where he hit.  
  
"The doctors say she'll be out of the hospital at least two months or so but she won't be completely healed yet" said Kagome sitting down still looking sad. Mai was still staring at Sasuke thinking about what might have happened.  
  
End.  
  
Well?R&R!! 


	11. Sasuke's Gone!

Chapter 11 Sasuke gone?!  
  
It has been about a week and Inuyasha always kept getting caught trying to put those herbs on Sasuke. Mai,Kagome and Inuyasha came to visit everyday but Inuyasha would get kicked out trying to use those herbs.  
  
"I wonder what kind of flowers Sasuke-lun likes" wondered Kagome picking out flowers at a flower shop with Inuyasha and Mai on their way to see Sasuke.  
  
"She likes these ones." Mai said getting a couple of Cherry Blossoms."She also likes these and those" She said grabbing some Yuyuan ,Botan's and some Spiderworts(they may not sound pretty but they are). Kagome just smiled adn grabbed some.  
  
"You sure know alot about her huuh?" Kagome said still picking some other flowers.  
  
Mai looked sad then looked down"...Ya..."  
  
"Oh! I'm Sorry!!" Kagome said covering her mouth.  
  
"It's ok..." Then she looked up and looked happy"Now let's go see Sasuke-kun!" Then she started walking off.  
  
"Miss! Miss!! You didn't pay for those." Said the store keeper.  
  
"Oh! I'll pay for them and these" Said Kagome as she handed him some money" Keep the change and let's go Inuyasha"  
  
"Fine" he said crossing his arms. When they got to the hospital some doctors and nurses were running around looking worried."Wonder what's got their panties in a twist?" said Inuyasha heading for the staris. When they finally got to the sixth floor walking the girls were panting hard.  
  
"Boy you humans are lazy!" said Inuyasha looking down at them not looking one bit tired.  
  
"Well we could have toook the elevator you shit head!!" yelled Kagome as she cralwed to the top looking a bit mad.  
  
"You need the exercise" Then his eyes went very wide.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" said Kagome in a VERY evil voice. "OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Osuwari!Osuwari!Osuwari!Osuwari!Osuwari!!!!!!! You stupid insensitive jerk!!" she said as she and Mai opened the door and headed out.  
  
"That BITCH!!" said Inuyasha on the fourth floor now. When he sat up he looked up and saw the holes. He ran up them top speed and was VERY angry at Kagome. When he got to the top he punched the door open and broke it.Then kept on running towards Sasuke's room until he saw Kagome and Mai drop their flowers and started yelling Sasuke's name.  
  
"Kagome! Mai! What's wrong?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun is gone!!" said Mai.  
  
"Nani!?!" he asked looking in the room to find Sasuke's bed empty.  
  
Sasuke  
  
Sasuke was walking towards the well house limping on her leg cast and was bleeding from her head.  
  
"Inuyasha..Kagome..Sango...Miroku...You Bastards will pay for what you've done to Mai-chan!" she whispered as she made her way up the shrine stairs. Then she stopped at the door panting hard. "Mai-chan.." she said in a shaky voice, then she opened the door fast and yelled "I will avenge you! I swear till my last breath those fuckers will pay for what they've done to you!!" With that she staggered to the well still panting. "Shit...My vision..is..getting blurry.." and then she fainted and fell into the well.  
  
Inu  
  
Kagome and Mai were on Inuyasha's back. "I got her scent." he yelled back to them.  
  
"Ok but hurry!" Kagome yelled back.Sasuke-kun...Please be ok! thought Mai as the wind blew through her hair.  
  
As the were getting close the Kagome's house they saw puddles of blood leading towards the shrine. Inuyasha stopped and bent down so the girls could get off. "Oh no! Why would she go back and she's not even recovered yet!?" yelled Mai as she ran towards the well with Kagome and Inuyasha following.  
  
Sasuke  
  
She woke up about ten minutes later. Her intire body was throbbing . "Shit..I can't stop til I see them all dead!!" she said with pure hatered as she struggled to get out of the well. When she got out she saw Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara's back towards her. They left Shippo behind.  
  
"Hoshi-sama! Look it's Sasuke-kun!" shouted the demon exterminater and pointed to Sasuke climbing out of the well. Sasuke saw them landing a little ways away from her. She struggled to stand and staggered foward. "You shouldn't move yet!" yelled Sango as she ran towards her. By this time Inuyasha Mai and Kagome were watching from the well.  
  
"You fucking bastards are going to die by my hands for what you've done to my cousin!!" she yelled grabbing some shurinken and kunai's from her pouch (Like in Naruto!:D I luv that show!). Sango and Miroku stopped as they heard that.  
  
"Inuyasha I think she's convinced that we killed Mai-chan and tourtured her" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and he just nodded staring at Sasuke from behind.  
  
"Nani..?" aske Miroku confused as long as Sango.  
  
"You ass wipes are gona pay...for Mai-chan's death!!And so are those other assholes!!" then she ran forward and through her shurinken's and kunai's at them.  
  
"Watch out Sango!" yelled Miroku covering her. Sasuke's weapons hit Miroku and he yelled in pain. Sasuke just smirked and she continued to run at them.  
  
"Now Die!" she formed some hand seals and shouted "Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" ( That's liek Kage Bunshin but this one can explode) Then another Sasuke was formed and it ran forwards towards Sango and Miroku as the real Sasuke stopped and watched. The clone jumped in the air and dove down at the two. As it hit them it exploded.  
  
"Holy shit she's stornge and shes wounded!" said Kagome with wide eyes and everyone else too. Sasuke heard them and spun around to see them.  
  
"Nice of you to join! You can die along with them!!" then she looked sad and madand formed a seal "Inuyasha!! We trusted you!! Kakuro!" Then black fire was coming towards Inuyasha and the girls.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed the girls and jumped out of the way. The black fire made a huge hole in the ground were they once were.  
  
"Kage Bunshin!" then a bunch of Sasuke's ran foward with shurinken and kunai in hand ready to kill.  
  
Then Inuyasha grabbed Mai and put her infront of him and yelled to the Sasuke's "Mai isn't dead! See!?It's just a trick by Naraku!!" When he said that they all stopped.  
  
They all stared for a while then got all angry again and then the all yelled in unison "Liar!!" Then they through there weapons at them but Inuyasha grabbed the girls and dodged it.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! It's really me I didn't die!" she yelled but Sasuke couldn't hear beacuse she was busy with Sango and Miroku who surprisingly lived and attacked Sasuke so Inuyasha could get the girls to safety.  
  
"You girls stay here and don't worry Mai we won't hurt her, we will just wait till she gets tired" said the demon setting them down.  
  
"No! You can't wait because if a ninja uses all her Chakra they could die or just faint but in her condition she will die!" Mai said grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
"Shit! What do we do then?!" then he jumped to the battle feild where a tired Sasuke,Sango and Miroku were.  
  
"Inuyasha hwo could you!We trusted you...and you killed her!!" then she charged forward to him making hand seal " Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Then she inhaled a chest full of air and then exhaled through her hand and fire shot out flames. Inuyasha just put his arms up for protection.  
  
"You'r gona have to try better then that because these clothes I'm wearing are made of Fire rat fur and are fire proof" yelled Inuaysha at Sasuke but was surprised when he saw kunai's headed his way.  
  
"You shouldn't waste you'r time talking!" she then jumped in the air "Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" then she started to spin really fast then she got close enough to Inuyasha and heeled him in the side of the face sending him flying and Sasuke's cast broke. He rolled on the ground and Sasuke fell to the ground panting. holy shit she's stronge! thought Inuyasha as he got up.  
  
Sasuke got up very slowly clenching her eyes shut from the pain. When she finally stood she smiled "Nani?!" said Inuyasha as he saw her smile.  
  
"This is the end for you! And rite after I'm done with you I'm going to kil those other two behind me and then Kagome!" her smile grew a bit more then formed a seal "Kenkaze!" The wind started to blow violently.  
  
''What the hell did she do?!" Kagome asked Mai.  
  
"It's and attack that no one can escape from. It's a whirlwidn that trapes the enemy in it and she embedens some chakra in it ,then itstarts to slice at the enemy who is trapped inside."explained Mai as she watched.  
  
"Now so that you two won't bother me." She formed another seal and shouted to Sango and Miroku "Kokuangyo no Jutsu!"  
  
Sango and Miroku just stared confused. Then drakness started to come over them.  
  
"Sango!" yelled Miroku as darkness covered everything and he coldn't see anything but himself. The same for Sango.  
  
"Heh! Now back to you!" Sasuke turned around watchign Inuyasha getting cut up from her chakra."That's enough. I want to kill with these hands" she said as the wind went down and she stared at her hands. Inuyasha fell to the ground bleeding. Sasuke reach into the pouch behind her on her waist and grabbed a shurinken and gripped it tighly.  
  
"Inuyasha this is the day you die!" and with that she ran to where Inuaysha stood and gave a battle cry as she charged. Inuyasha just missed her attack and then grabbed her wrist so she couldn't make any more seals. But just then she coughed up some blood and it landed on Inuyasha.  
  
"Sasuke are you ok?!" he asked concerened. Then she looked at him with hater in her eyes.  
  
"What do you care!You'r the one who did this!" then she kicked him in the gut and he spit when she did. His grip losened just a little but she still couldn't get it out.  
  
She grinned at him and he looked confused."I am the best ninja there is! You think I can only do seals with two hands?" then she started forming seals with one hand.  
  
"Nani!" he asked then he heard a couple of screams from behind him so he spun aroudn to see and he gasped at what he saw. There was Kagome and Mai's laying on the ground with a demon above them holding their heads in his hands. "Kagome!Mai!" he yelled and let go of Sasuke and ran over to them. The demon started o eat their heads and Inuyasha could hear the cracks of their skulls but the weird thing was he couldn't smell blood or the demon.  
  
"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking confused at Inuyasha who looked horrified.  
  
"It's an illusionary jutsu she's using on him and on Sango and Kiroku. Miroku and Sango think they're all alone in darkness and Inuyasha can see things that aren't true. By the way he looks it seems that the illusion is showing him that we are being killed."Mai explaned. Kagoem looked amazed at what Sasuke could do.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sasuke laughed evily (youknow what i mean?rite?)" You shouldn't look so sad" Then she started runnign again "You'll be with her soon!" Then she stabbed him in the side with a kunai.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled the girls.  
  
End.  
  
Well?R&R!! Please. Oh yeah if you want to know the name of those attacks then go to any Naruto site but I can understand them because I'm Japanese. hehe! :)Ja Ne! 


	12. Sasuke Runs Away With

Chapter 12 Sasuke Runs Away With....  
  
As soon as Sasuke stabbed Inuyasha in his side Mai got up and started running. "Sasuke-kun! Stop this!!" She continued to run to her. Sasuke was to busy with Inuyasha to look up and she took the kunai out and said "Shine Inuyasha!" But just then Mai came up behind her and hugged her to make her stop.  
  
"Sasuke-kun......Stop it" she whispered into her long purple hair. Sasuke's eyes went wide and her mouth opened.  
  
"Mai-chan..?" she barley whispered. She got weak and dropped the kunai right beside Inuyasha who was on the ground kneeling holding his side. Then she spun around to see her cousin looking up at her with teary eyes still hugging her. Then Sasuke hugged her tighly "Mai-chan!!You'r alive!!I'm so glad!" she said happly almost crying then she looked up at her (Mai's a little taller) "How did you escape from them?...I saw them kill you"  
  
"No that was Naraku..He made copies of us to trick you so that you'll try and kill Inuyasha again." she said looking down smiling.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" then she turned around to Sango and Miroku then the illusion on them was off and the one on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"  
she tunred around to see him standing there like nothing happened but he did have some blood from his mouth. "Gomena Sai!" Then she ran over and hugged him. Inuyasha just blushed and his eyes went very wide. But then he felt Sasuke go limp.  
  
"Sasuke!" he grabbed her so she didn't fall to the ground. Mai and the others ran to them too.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" as soon as Mai got there she gasped.  
  
"What?! What is it!" yelled Inuyasha looking up from Sasuke.  
  
"I think she used up all her chakra!" Mai said and then she put her hand on her " never mind she still has some left."  
  
"Do..... you think I...can die...now?!" Sasuke tried to say as she tried to get up.  
  
"Sasuke! Don't try and get up you probably made you'r injuries wrose because you fought!" said Inuyasha worried making her lay back down.  
  
"But Naraku must die! He tried to make me kill you twice and he made it seem like Mai-chan died!" she yelled back angrily and jumped up in the air. "If you'r not going to kill him I will!" she started to run into the forest but she was in lots of pain because of her ribs and leg.  
  
"Sasuke!" then Inuyasha ran after her. Then the rest started to follow.  
  
"Shit he's catching up! We'll I'll have to lose him then or else he'll stop me!'' she said to herself. Then she yelled back to him "Inuyasha you are weak!! Don't stop me. I will kill him!!" Then she put her hands together (like Naruto on his last seal for Kage Bunshin). She focused chakra into her legs and she started to run faster.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked 'Inuyasha you are weak! weak! weak!weak!' That word kept going over and over in his head."Fuck!" he said to himself trying to run faster then he got a fowl smell. "Wimpy wolf!" he said and got VERY angry and started to run faster too.  
  
Sasuke  
  
Sasuke kept on runnig for awhile then she looked behind her and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. Then she fell on a tree branch. She held her ribs tightly the pain started to numb but then she looked confused. "Hmmm..I wounder where Naraku's castle is?" then she put her hand above her eyes looking all around. Then she felt something. "Shikon...No Tama?" She saw a whirlwind and a brown blur came out and landed right beside her.  
  
"Sasuke-sama! I'm so glad you'r up and about!!" then he hugged her but he stopped when he heard her give a little yelp out of pain."Are you ok?!" he said very concerned then looked at her and gasped. "You shouldn't be up! You should be in bed!" he said  
  
"But...I have to...kill Naraku!" Kouga was kind of surpired that she was going to go and fight Naraku in her condition.  
  
"You have to rest first" then he picked her up bridle style.  
  
"Fine....."She wasn't that happy about it though "....Kouga-kun..just becareful of my leg and ribs k" and Kouga just nodded and was surprised at what she did next.  
  
"Thank you Kouga-kun" then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. This made Kouga blush hard then he smiled. Sasuke went back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"She fainted.. well I guess I'll take her back with me to the den" Then he caught Inuyasha's scent coming fast. "Well we better hurry then" Then he speed off really fast but made sure not to wake Sasuke up as he headed for his den.  
  
Inuyasha got to the spot where they last were and he smelled her wounderfull smell and that disgusting wolf smell. "dam it that Kouga got here befor me! But Where are they?" Then he started to sniff the air again btu couldn't get there scent. "Nani! I can't smell them..but I do smell the others coming."  
  
"Inuyasha! Why did you stop?" asked Miroku as they landed beside him.  
  
"And Where's Saskue-kun?" Sango asked aswell.  
  
"That fucking wolf has her and I can't smell them no more." he said with jealousy.  
  
"You mean Kouga-kun?" asked Mai blushing Kouga-kun is SO Kawaii!!(cute) she thought blushing more. Kagome and Sango noticed that she was blushing to the sound of his name.  
  
"Ne Sango-chan do you think Mai-chan has a crush on Kouga-kun?" Kagome whispered into Sango's ear.  
  
"Yup" Sango smiled.  
  
"No time to stand around we have to try and find them!" Inuyasha holding up his fist looking VERY mad and also jealous.  
  
Sasuke and Kouga  
  
Kouga was almost at his den when he heard Ginta and Hakkaku calling his name.  
  
"Kouga! Your back!" they said happily. Kouga started to walk now. "And you brought a new woman!"  
  
"She's not for eating! She is my new bride and so are Kagome and Mai-chan."  
  
"Two new woman." Hakkaku grinned.  
  
"Your so lucky all the girls go for you!" said Ginta kind of jealous but it didn't show in his voice.  
  
"Shhh! Don't wake her up she's badly wounded so she needs rest! Baka!" he yelled at the two.  
  
"Gomena sai!" and they ran into the cave to prepear a bed for Sasuke. Kouga came in and set Sasuke down and ordered Ginta and Hakakku to get water to wash the blood off her. When they left he started to look at her woundes.  
  
Is this what Naraku did to you?! he woundered full of rage now. Then Ginta and Hakkaku came in with two bowls of water and a cloth in each.  
  
"Set them over here next to her" Kouga ordered the two.  
  
"Hai!" and they set the bowls of water where they were supoesed (spelling?) too.  
  
"Now leave and guard the cave" then the two wolves turned to leave "Oh and tell me if mutt face is here"  
  
"Ok'' and they both ran out. Kouga turned his attention back to the girl laying infront of him. "She's prettier than Kagome...and Mai-chan is prettier than her too" He then took one of the clothes and started to wipe her arm clean. He saw blood staining her stumach area. He lifted up her shirt just enough to see the stab wound reopen.  
  
"Shit where could she have got those...Naraku doesn't have that big of a sword to make this big of a wound....." then Kouga gasped "Inuyasha!!That bastard tried to kill you!! Then he will pay but not now later when you'r better" he said wiping the blood off.  
  
"Hmm...I wounder what I can use to as bandages?" He looked around the cave and saw the bandages Kagome left just incase. He got them and wrapped them around Sasuke's stomach then he remembered what she said. 'careful of my ribs and legs.' Then he put his hand on her ribs and felt a bone sticking out but it didn't rip the skin.  
  
"Sasuke-sama? If you can hear me this is gona hurt. So brace your-self." Then he put two fingers on the bone and pushed hard to put the bone back in place. He heard a snapping noise then Sasuke yelled ou tin pain. He felt another bone and pushed it back in and Sauke screamed again.  
  
"Kouga! What's going on in there?" yelled Ginta from the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Just placing her bones back into place." he yelled back.  
  
"Do you need help?" asked Hakkaku.  
  
"No just guard the cave" They did as they were told. After Kouga finished she coughed up blood and was breathing hard. Kouga looked sad as he started to wipe the blood she just coughed up.  
  
"To much blood I can't smell anything." Then he looked at her leg and put both his hands around her leg and started rubbing them. He felt the part were it was broken so he pushed it back in place then he covered his ears because Sauke yelled again. He finished cleaning her up and he was looknig for new clothes for her because her clothes were pretty torn up. He found two outfits that would fit her or so he thought would fit her. He would let her decide when she wakes up.  
  
Inu  
  
"Shimata!(Damn it!) Where the hell did that shit head take her?" the half demon growled.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't look for them" but Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome finish.  
  
"What did you say?!" he barked.  
  
"Wait you butt head! You never let me finish!" she snapped back.  
  
"Keh! Finish then! Wench"  
  
"Sasuke-kun will come back because Mai-chan is still with us. Maybe She's gona stay with Kouga-kun till she's all healed." she finished.  
  
"You may be right Kagome-sama" nodded Miroku. Inuyasha hated the idea of Sasuke staying with Kouga. Mai stayed quiet for awhile thinking.  
  
"Ne Kagome-chan?" asked Mai.  
  
"Nani?" she answered back.  
  
"Is Kouga-kun perverted or anything?" she woundered.  
  
"Not even close!" she yelled back defending Kouga " He's a sweet respectin man!"  
  
"My ass" said Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Nothing" he said fast.  
  
"Inuyasha! He's WAY better then you'll ever be! At least he knows how to treat a lady! Baka!"  
  
"What did you say! Bitch!"  
  
"Osuwari" she said fast and looked the other way.  
  
After the spell wore off Inuyasha got up and said "Keh! I'm out of here! Bitch!!" and he ran off.  
  
"Grrrrr! That Inuyasha!!" Kagome clenched her fist.  
  
"Kagome-sama you should let it go" Said the monk as he held her back along with Sango.  
  
"Ya Kagome-chan it's a waste of time fighting with him" Sango said holdign her back. Mai just stared.  
  
"Do they fight like this all the time?" asked Mai smiling.  
  
"Yup" the monk sighed and Sango and Shippo nodded.(I keep forgetting about Shippo!) Inuyasha went back to Keade's hut but sat in his fav tree when he smelt Kagome and the others coming back.  
  
Sas and Kou  
  
Sasuke started to wake up. She sat up fast but pain shot through her body and she held her ribs tighly.  
  
"Where am I?" she woundered looknig around. Then she heard some footsteps coming from behind her. She jumped up and reached for her pouch. She gasped when she didn't feel it there.  
  
"Sasuke-sama you should lay down and rest." the person said. She looked around for her pouch. She saw it next to her bed. She jumped for it and grabbed a shurinken and got ready to through.  
  
"Who are you? Show your-self!" she demanded. The figuer walked forward.  
  
End.  
  
I think you all know who it is but who knows? You'll have to wait till the next chappie. R&R! Please. 


	13. Sasuke's Recover

Chapter 13 Sasuke's Recover  
  
The figuer came into the light.  
  
"Sasuke-sama? Your finally up!" Ginta ran forward to her with Hakkaku following.  
  
"Sasuke-ni-san(sister) Wait till Kouga get's back ok" Hakkaku said kneeling beside her with Ginta.  
  
"Kouga-kun? Where's is he?" she asked confused trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"He just went for a run around our area like he always does." answered Ginta. Then Sasuke remembered what happened. Kouga found her and brought her back to his cave.  
  
Did he do anything to me?!!" she woundered looking at her body. "Why am I almost naked?" she said still looking at her body.  
  
"Well Kouga found you like that so he rescued(spelling?) you" Ginta explained wiping the sweat off her forhead.  
  
"What's you'r names again?" she asked pointing at them both.  
  
"Oh I'm Ginta and this is Hakkaku" he said pointing at himself then at Hakakku.  
  
"Thank you Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun" she thanked.  
  
"No!No! No don't thank us Ni-san!" they both said waving there hands infront of them.  
  
"Why?" just as they were about to answr Kouga came in.  
  
"Kouga! You'r back!" they said.  
  
"You woke Sauke-sama up!" he growled.  
  
"No they didn't I woke up and they just came to check up on me" Sasuke said getting up.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet" Kouga said walkign over to her holding her arm for support.  
  
"You'r a demon right? Why should you care for a human like me?" she said smiling with one eye closed. Kouga's eyes widened at that.  
  
Then his face softened. "Beacuse you'r my women and I'll always be there for you" Sasuke smiled at that.  
  
"But I barly know you. How can you love a person like me?" By then Ginta and Hakkaku left.  
  
"What do you mean 'A person like me?' You'r beautiful"  
  
"Thank you" then she started to walk outside. "Sasuke-sama!"  
  
"Nani?" she turned around seeing Kouga holding up some clothes.  
  
"You can't just walk out with barly any clothes on. Here choose an outfit " He blushed at seeing her nearly naked beautiful,slender fit body. She looked down.  
  
"Oh yeah almost forgot" Then she walked to him holdin up the clothes trying to choose. kouga looked the other way blushing at the thought of a very pretty women almost naked infront of him. She picked one and started to strip infront of him. His eyes Very wide watching. Then he came to his sences and turned around facing the other direction.  
  
"I'm done! How do look?" she said happily with pain. Kouga tunred and saw what she was wearing. She had a VERY short wolf fur skirt on, the same kind of shoes or what ever Kouga wears for shoes, and soem armor liek Kouga's but smaller showing off her clevage(spelling?) and those wolf fur shoulder pads. Almost like Kouga's but smaller. She had the wrist bands too. He blushed at the site. Then he imagined that outfit on Mai and blushed even more.  
  
Then Sasuke fell to the floor holding her ribs and leg. "Sasuke-sama! You alright?I told you you should stay in bed." He said picking her up and carring her to th bed on the floor.  
  
"Why? I want to go out and train! I want to get stronger and build up my chakra so i can beat the shit out off Naraku!" she pouted.  
  
"You talk big for you'r size." he laughed setting her down.  
  
"Size isn't everything," she grinned " I bet I can kick you'r ass right now"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he laughed again "Now just stay here till your better or you'll make it wrose." he stared into her eyes and she stared back.  
  
"But....Fine" She looked the other way folding her arms across her chest. Then out of nowhere her stomach growled loadly begging for food. When it growled they both looked at her stomach(Spelling?). Hey eyes looked up at him but her head was still down. "I'm hungry"  
  
"I think I got some food here" then he turned around looking for food for Sasuke. He found some raw meat.  
  
"What about this?" he asked holding it up infront of her face.  
  
"What kind of meat is that" poting at it.  
  
"A demon Boar I think." he said not so sure.  
  
Sasuke just shrugged her shoulders. "O well now go get som ewood I'll started the fire."  
  
"How will you start the fire?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Ok then" he left to get some wood. He came back a little while later and set them a little way away from Sasuke. She started to make some seals and Kouga looked confused. Then she said.  
  
"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" and breathed in a full chest of air then exhaled it and flames cae from her hands. Kouga got scared because he didn't expect that to happen. When she was done he asked.  
  
"What?! How!?" he couldn't find the words btu he was pointing at her and the fire.  
  
"I'm a Ninja. I could explain to you if you want?"  
  
"Sure" he said still not too sure about it.  
  
"Ok I just did a Ninjutsu attack which needs chakra to do them. There's two other kinds. There's Genjutsu attack what are illusionary attacks and you need chakra for that too. Then there is Taijutsu attacks which doesn't use any chakra. It's just hand-to-hand combat skills. " Then she thought of and easy way to explain chakra for him. "And chakra is the stuff you need to preform these techniques. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so...?" he started to get it now.  
  
"Kouga-kun" she said kind of serious.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow (spelling?) I AM going to train and you aren't going to stop me ok" she said seriously.  
  
He thought for a moment then he got an answer. "Fine but I have to watch you"  
  
"That's fine with me...Ny the way is the meat done yet I'm getting really hungry" she said smilling closing her eyes.  
  
"Yup" he picked it up and handed it to her. After she ate she asked Kouga soemthing. "Ne Kouga-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can You sleep with me tonight?"  
  
Kouga almost chocked on his food anf he blushed hard again. I never slept wiht a girl before..What if I rool on her and squish(spelling?) her? he thought. "Are you sure you want me too? What if I hurt you by accident?"  
  
"Doesn't matter I just don't like sleeping alone.Please"  
  
He smiled with joy "Sure''  
  
Inu  
  
Damn It all! I wounder what the fuck Kouga's doing to Sasuke. he thought angrily in his tree.  
  
"Inuyasha Come and eat you'r ramen befor it goes cold!" yelled Mai from the window. She cooked the ramen this time. Inuyasha's eyes lite(?) up at the sound of ramen. He jumped down and raced into the hut and grabbed his ramen. He started to fork it down like he never ate in a year.  
  
"Who cooked this?" he asked shocked looking at the ramen befor him.  
  
"I did. Why anything wrong with it?" Mai asked.  
  
"It's better than what Kagome cooks!" he said slurping the rest down.  
  
"Inuyash are you saying I'm a bad cook?!" she said snapping her chop sticks. At the sound of that Inuyasha chocked.  
  
"No!! Kagome don't!!" he begged trying to crawl away from her.  
  
"OSUWARI! You stupid ugly jerk! Mai-chan I'm going home and I'm not comin back for a while ok. Inuyasha I'm going to school and don't coem and get me or else!" she glared at him on the ground.  
  
"See if I care stupid bitch!" he yelled from the ground as her and Mai left with their bags.  
  
"Inuyasha is Sasuke-kun comes back tell her to come back home ok. Ja ne!" Mai said leaving with Kagome.  
  
End.  
  
I wounder when Sasuke is going to come back to the group. And What will Inuyasha think of her new outfit?Kouga is such a dear in this chap. R&R! 


	14. Welcome Back!

Chapter 14 Welcome Back!  
  
This one is gona be logn bc I have to go to the hospital and won't be back for a while, Hope you like it!  
  
The next morning Kouga woke up and remembered that he slept beside Sasuke. He jolted up and looked down at the bed he slept in. There was Sasuke sleeping soundly. He sat down staring at her and woundering what Mai was doing. (You can tell eh likes her)  
But his daydreaming was cut off by the sound of a yell. But only his demon ears could catch the sound. He took one last look at Sasuke before he ran out to see who made the noise. When he got there he was very surprised to see Sasuke jumping around throwing shurinkens and kunais at targets she made.  
  
"Sasuke...-sama?" he said under his breath woundering about the Sasuke sleeping inside the cave. He looked back and saw her still sleeping then looked back at the one jumping around. "Oi! Sasuke-sama! How...what...?" he yelled pointing. Sasuke was caught off guard by his voice and stopped dead in the air and fell to the ground. But with Kouga's speed he caught her.  
  
"You'r up already? Hey you said you wouldn't intterupt(?) with my training!" she said kind of mad.  
  
"Are you and imposter?(?)" then he looked dangerous.  
  
"No...It's just another ninjutsu attack. It's called Bunshin no jutsu." she said then the one in the cave diapeared into smoke.  
  
"How the hell can you do these 'ninjutsu'?" he asked he narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I can do them because i was taught by a man also named Sasuke and chakra. You don't member what chakra is do u?" she answered.  
  
"Nope" he simply said back.  
  
"Chakra is the power that you need to do these attacks and illusions. Get it now?"  
  
"Um....not really...." he said dumbly.  
  
"O well just forget it ok. I can just do them." she said getting out of his grasp and running to one of the targets and through a shurinken on the bulls eye.  
  
"Sasuke-sama! How can you run?You'r leg is still broken and you are a human so you shouldn't be able to run yet" yelled Kouga.  
  
"Ya it's still broken but I don't care abotu the pain. If I keep my mind off it it won't hurt plus I'm strong!" she laughed as she jumped around tree branches and flips. She landed on the ground and just smiled at him.  
  
"You Are pretty strong for a human." and she just smirked and continued.  
  
Inu  
  
"That fucking Kagome! Why does she get mad so easly?" growled the half-demon sitting in a tree near the well.  
  
The future  
  
Mai and Kagome were walking to school talking about random stuff until Kagome's other friends saw them .  
  
"Kagome-chan!" yelled Ayumi running towards them with Eri and Yuka at her heels. Kagome and Mai turned around to face them.  
  
"So Kagome-chan" the three girls grined " Why were you and Sasuke-kun gone ALL this time?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun is SOO cute you must have hogged him all this time" Yuka giggled. Mai and Kagome stared at the stupidly.  
  
"Uh...Sasuke-kun is a girl" Mai said. Then the three girls stopped dead and blushing from embassasment (?).  
  
"A....Girl!!!" they asked. Kagome and Mai nodded at the same time. The three girls blinked. "Oh.. My God. Really? I can't believe I liked him er I mean her!!!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Ya " Kagome and Mai said.  
  
"Sasuke-kun is my cousin" Mai added.  
  
"Ya what ever . Now let's go to school." Kagome started walking again .The girls walked to school and meet up with Hojo.  
  
"Oi! Higurashi-san!" he yelled to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome who's that?" Mai grined elbowing her.  
  
"That's Hojo-kun" she waved at him.  
  
"Higurashi-san are you doing anything this Friday?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm...Nothing why?" she asked.  
  
"Well You want to go to a movie with me?" he said with joy. Kagome was about to say no bu tthen she thought of Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure Hojo-kun I'll go"  
  
"Great! See you Friday then I'll pick you up!" then he ran off.  
  
"Way to go Kagome-chan. Don't ditch him like you always do" Eri smirked. Kagome blushed.  
  
"I won't ditch him" she said.  
  
"Well Kagome since it's Thrusday I'm gona go back to my cousins house." Mai winked .Mai and Kagome stayed in their time for a week.  
  
" Oh sure."  
  
Later that day  
  
"Later Kagome-chan! Good luck with Hojo-kun!And I won't forget to tell Inuyasha." she winked agian and jumped down the well with a big bag. Kagome just waved good bye. Then she went back inside and up to her room to pick out her outfit for tomorow (?). Kagome picked out a light pink summer dress that was above her knees. She also had a purse.  
  
"I'm already for tomorow!(?)" she said happy then she set down the clothes and went to he table to study. She couldn't wait for her date with Hojo. She's been going out with him almost everytime she came back from the past.  
  
Past  
  
"NANIII?!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Ya she's going on a date tomorow with Hojo-kun and she also said if you try and get her or disturb her date she'll sit you till she loses her voice" Mai smiled. Inuyasha looked very scared at what Mai said.  
  
"F...Fine" he said then he continued to eat his ramen carefully and a bit scared still. Mai and the others laughed at him.  
  
"Shut up!!! How would you liek it if you got slamed to the ground like a comet?!" he growled at them but then he chocked on his ramen. That made them laugh more. "Shut .....(ack) Up!!!" he yelled trying to breath. But then they heard like trees being destroyed(?) (Kuso! I can't spell shit to night)  
  
"What the hell?!" Mai yelled hugging Sango and Shippo scared. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.  
  
"Naraku!" then he bolted out the door in a flash. Everyone tried to get out as fast as they could. Inuyasha just kept running to see if Naraku has Sasuke again. He saw the trees being knocked down and he unsheathed (?) the Tetsusaiga. He came to a clearing and saw this Huge demon throughing it's arms around knocking down trees. The others finally caught up. They were all just about to charge it but then they heard two laughs. One that belonged to a girl and one that belonged to a guy. They stopped and stood there watches as these blurs were killing the demon. The demon's arms started falling off, then it's legs so it fell down. Then they heard the girls voice say somethign that shocked them.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" The girl voice yelled then yellow-like-blade things came up and sliced the demon to shreds. The groupd looked at Inuyasha. Then he looked at all of them.  
  
"Nani?I don't know anyone else who can do Sankon Tetsusou." he said looking back. The two figuers(?) stopped moving and landed by the demon's cut up corpse(?) . From the groups point of veiw they looked like two brown speks. Inuyasha started to run forward wanting to know who else can do Sankon Tetsusou. The others followed.  
  
"Oi! Who are you two?!" he yelled aproching(?) the two then he stopped aways from them. The others finally caught up. "Oi!!" he yelled again. Then one of them turned around abit to see who yelled at them.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha-kun!" the girl said turning around completely looking happy. The other one turned around and didn't look to happy to see him.  
  
"Oi Inu-koro." Kouga said.  
  
"Mai-chan!" Sasuke ran and hugged Mai tighly. Inuyasha looked pissed off because Sasuke was with Kouga for a whole week and a half but then he looked shocked. He spun around to look at Sasuke. He ran to her, grabbed her shoulders and started sniffing her.  
  
"What's wrong with you Inuyasha-kun?" she said looking at him weirdly.  
  
He sighed with releaf(?) "Good." Sasuke and the others looked at him like 'what the hell?'  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry Inu-koro she's not taken." Kouga said. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Taken?" she asked.  
  
"Uh....Nothin" They both said. They all looked kind of clueless.  
  
"Ya ...what ever." Sasuke said starting to walk but then Inuyasha grabbed her looking shocked again. "Nani?"  
  
"What are you wearing?!!" he yelled checking her out.  
  
"Oh Kouga-kun leaned me these clothes because mine were pretty torn up from the trees." she said looking at her clothers. Inuyasha looked very pissed. Kouga walked up to Sasuke ,pushed Inuyasha away and took her hand.  
  
"I'll see you another time love" and then he walked to Mai and kissed her on the cheek "I'll most defenetly(?) see you again" Then Mai kissed him back on the cheek.  
  
"Ja ne!" he yelled runnign off.  
  
"Ja!" Mai yelled back really happy. Sasuke grinned and walked to Mai.  
  
"Looks like you got a crush Mai-chan" she grinned again at her. Mai blushed like crazy.  
  
"A...Well...I like him ok!" she said kind of fast smiling.  
  
"Hah! I knew it." she said smiling putting her hand behind her head walking away.  
  
"Oi Sasuke!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Nani Inuyasha-kun?" she asked turning abit.  
  
"Take off those clothes!" he yelled pointing up and down her body. She looked down them.  
  
"Ok." she simply said and started to take off her clothes.  
  
"NO!! I didn't say naked just change!!" he yelled running to her holding up her armor .  
  
"Well I have to go back to the future and get some clothes I left at home.....home" then she smiled. Inuyasha was still holding up her armor but it looked like he was touching her boobs.  
  
"Um....Inuyasha" Sango said.  
  
"Hmm?" he looked over at Sango.  
  
She pointed at him and Sasuke. "Look where you'r hands are." Then Inuyasha and Sasuke looked down at his hands. Then the half demon blush hard. Sasuke tied the armor back up and Inuyasha took his hands away fast still blushing. Mai just giggled and Miroku grinned but Sango noticed that grin and smacked him with her Hiraikutsuo(?)(shit!)....her weapon then. Sasuke started walking in the direction of the well. Mai ran to be beside her.The others started to follow but Inuaysh was last. He was looking at his hands blushing. I was touchign a girl! he thought.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? Are you sure you'r alright?" Mai asked worried.  
  
"Huuh? Oh yeah Kouga-kun helped me heal faster " Inuyasha's ears twitch.  
  
"I would have!...." he yelled but stopped blushing a little bit. Mai just giggled again at Inuyasha. He likes Sasuke-kun she grinned.  
  
The well was in sight now. "Mai-chan let's race to the well." Sasuke challenged smilign getting ready.  
  
"No Sasuke-kun! What if you'r still hurt?" she said worried.  
  
"You'r just scared I'll beat you like always" she smiled at her still in her ready position(?). Mai looked abit mad and ebassased.(?)  
  
"Fine! " Mai got ready and the others watched.  
  
"Go!" Sasuke yelled taking off. Mai was right behind her. The others were suprised at how fast they could run. They were over at the well in like ten seconds and Sasuke was yelling in victory.  
  
"Hah! Beat you again!" she said sitting on the well.  
  
"Why can't I ever win?" she said sitting beside her cousin waiting for the others. They got ther and Sasuke went to Inuyasha's side and held him. He blushed and looked at her.  
  
"Let's go!" she said jumping in the well with Inuyasha and Mai was right behind them. Inuyasha jumped out with the girls in his arms. He set them down.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun you can go back to the past because we're going to go shopping k? And if Kagome-chan finds you you know what will happen." she said opening the well door.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused "Shopping? For what?"  
  
"Clothes" then she tunred around and walked up to Inuyasha putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'll see you later k" then she kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha was shocked and blushing. She just smiled at him then left to the house with Mai. Inuyasha was still standing there not moving. Then he shook his head and jumped into the well holding his cheek smiling.  
  
Kag,Mai,Sas  
  
Sasuke stopped at the door and rang the doorbell. Mai looked at her weirdly."You know we live here now right?" she said but then the door opened. There was Mrs. Higurashi standing in the door way.  
  
"Oh Hello! I've missed you Sasuke-kun!And you too Mai-chan!" she said hugging them. :What are you doing ringing the door bell? Come in come in." The two girls walked in and Mrs. Higurashi closed the door behind them. "Sasuke-kun what are you wearing?" she said noticing her clothes.  
  
"Oh Kouga-kun gave me these." she said blushing "umm......Mrs...Mom" she smiled " Can me,Mai-chan and Kagome-chan go shopping?" she said kind of shyly.  
  
"Of couse but first you have to go change. You can't go around in those clothes." she smiled at them.  
  
End.  
  
That's all for today because I have to go to the hospital and I might not be back for a while. Ja ne! R&R! 


	15. The Perverted Enemy

Chapter 15 The Perverted Enemy! I Will Win You Perv!  
  
The doctors say I should stay in bed for three days but the hell with it. I hope you like this chappie!  
  
It has been a month now and Sasuke is fully recovered. Kagome went out with Hojo alot too and Mai and Kouga started to open their feelings for eachother.They also found half the jewel shard thanks to Sasuke. Now the gang is far east. They heard a rumor of a guy who has lots of jewel shards. But they didn't hear one thing abotu this man. You'll find out in the story so on ward! I also wish you guys could see the comic i drew of this! It's sooo kewl!  
  
"I'm so tired" Kagome sighed again. Sasuke put her hand over Inuyasha's moth just as he wasabout to speak. He looked at her and she just nodded him a no.  
  
"Keh! Fine we'll stop but ONLY for a while!" he snorted sitting on a rock. Kagoem fell to the ground panting.  
  
Sasuke kneeled down holding her knees and lookign at her with half opened eyes. "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Nani?" she said still panting.  
  
"Why are you so tired? You have you'r ferpoid dor fut?"(period or what?) Kagome didn't let her say the last three words. She covered Sasuke's mouth. But then Kagome took her hand away very fast and said "Eww! What was that?" she said whiping her hand on her skirt. Then she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke had her tounge stucking out.  
  
"Nar nu?" (Are you?)she asked still with her tounge out. Mai giggled at Sasuke and Kagome. Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha just looked on. Kagome blushed and then she leaned over to Sasuke to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Yes and I'm running out of you know whats and we're so far from the well." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sasuke put her arm aroun dher and brought her closer. They were now side by side. Then Sasuke said in her normal voice "Well I don't have any " Kagome glared at her like she was going to kill her if she says it out loud. " ..Of those things you need." Kagome sighed and her head slumped down. Mai figuered what was going on and she came by her and lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Come on the faster we find those shards the faster we can go back home." she smiled and they all started walking again.  
  
Sango wakled up to Sasuke who had her hands behind her head looking bored and tired. "Hey Sasuke-kun? What's wrong with Kagome-chan?" she said looking back at Mai and Kagome. Miroku was behind Sango and touched her but was knocked out cold by her. "So?" she asked again.  
  
"She's on her moon time" she said.  
  
"She has a moon time too?!" asked Inuyasha kind of surprised but Kagome hit him on the head. "What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled at her holding his head.  
  
"I don't have a moon time it's different! And stop listening to other poeples conversations!!" she yelled really loud and walked off. Inuyasha was scared.  
  
"What's 'moon time'?" Sango asked.  
  
"She's on her rag" she then looked at Sango but not turning her head. Sango still didn't get it. " She has her you know" Sango knew what she was talkign about now and she made a face like 'ooooo'.  
  
Sasuke stoped and looked around. "What is it?" asked Inuyasha. Sasuke then took out a shurinken. Inuaysha started to look around and smell the air. "I don't see or smell anyhting" he said looking at her. She through her shurinken to the side "Right there!" The shurinkens went into somebushes and they all heard someone say 'Oww!' They all ran over to him and Sasuke and Kagome got this vibe.  
  
"He's the man with the shards!"Kagome and Sasuke yelled in unison. The man took the shurinken out and started to run.  
  
"I would love to stay but I have to go!" He was running into the forest but Inuyasha scared him out. "What do you want with me?" he said scared in front of all them.  
  
"You have something that we have! Now give 'em over and I'll spear you'r life!" Inuyasha yelled at him holding out his hand. The man looked up at them and grinned.  
  
"You think I'll just give them to you?!" he yelled and jumped back. He laughed and put his hands in his pockets and took them out very slowly.  
  
"I don't know what you'r getting but you'll die before you can bring it out at that rate!" Sasuke yelled charging the man taking out four kunai and putting them between her four fingers. The man laughed again and through a little chain at her. Sasuke just smirked but was shocked at what happened next. The chains became huge and hit her hard but not knocking her over. The chains then wrapped around her making her helpless.  
  
"Shit! I can't move!" she said trying to get them off.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Mai yelled running forward.  
  
"Sasuke!" yelled Inuyasha running to her but the man through more chains at Inuyasha,Mai,Kagome,Sango and Miroku tieing(?) them up so they couldn't move. The man just chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha and Sasuke weren't that far away from eachother but the others were a bit far away. The man walked to Sasuke and was now infront of her. He put his hand under her chin.  
  
"What beauty " he said with a perverted smile. More perverted than Miroku's. Inuyasha got really mad that the man was touching Sasuke. Sasuke spit in his face and took her head out of his hand.  
  
"What the fuck do you want and why do you have shards?" she yelled at him.  
  
The man wiped the spit off his face and smiled again. "My name is Akahito Ieyoshi and I use these shards for power so I can get away with rape and murder!" he asid laughing again then looking at Sasuke. Everyone's eyes widened and gasped.  
  
"You sick fuck!" Sasuke yelled with pure anger to him.  
  
"You'r going to be my first victom because you'r so fisty(?)" he said licking her cheek.  
  
Sasuke made disgusting noises trying to get away. The man stopped licking her and looked at the other girls. He walked up to Mai lookign at her, then Kagome and then Sango. "You'll be my next then you and then you" he said pervertedly.(first was Sasuke,then Mai,then Sango then Kagome)  
  
"If you touch Mai-chan or any of my friends you'll die on the spot!" she growled at him.  
  
"Oooo I love fisty girls they squirm lots" he said then laughed. He walked up the Sasuke and dug into her pouch and got a kunai. He made the chains from her chest. He touched her boobs and started rubbign them.  
  
"You Perv!!Stop It!!!" she yelled struggling. Inuyasha stuggled to.  
  
"Don't touch her you fcuker!!" growled Inuyasha. The man just laughed and continued. Sasuke struggled harder. The man brought the kunai up and started cutting her bunnyhug slowly. Sasuke looked up and closed her eyes thighly. Inuyasha saw the look on her face and struggled even harder btu no use.  
  
Sasuke let out a yell and then some purple,pink light came and through the Akahito away and broke the chains. Sasuke landed on the ground. She stood up and looked at the Akahito on teh ground. He stood up and looked at her.  
  
"How did you get out?" he asked kind of surprised. Sasuke stood up and ran to Inuyasha and started pulling on the chains. Akahito chukled a little bit and he ran to her and punched her in the gut so hard it made her fly. She hit the ground and rolled a long ways. She got to her knees and held her stomach and cough up soem blood.  
  
"Shit!" she growled then got to her feet wiping the blood away from her mouth. She started running to Akahito foorming hand seals. She stopped and yelled " Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" She blew through her hand and fire came out. Akahito gasped but it was to later for him to get out of the way so he just put his arms infront of his face for protection. The fire covered his body and they couldn't see. Sasuke was blowing air till her lungs couldn't take it anymore. Her lungs bagged for air so she stopped and took a deep breath and looked to see if Akahito was still ther or not. There he was his sleeves burned off he was fine except for his arms they were a little bit burnt.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked lowering his arms.  
  
"I'm a ninja! And that was only one attack out of MANY more!" seh said.  
  
"I'm starting to like you more every minute" he smirked then he ran into the bushes. Sasuke took a couple steps btu the n stoped. what if he has traps set up in there? I better not risk it because I'm the only one who can stop him! And if I fail he'll rape me an the other girls and kill them along with the guys. She tried looking in the trees to see if her was stil there. She looked back and the otehrs were still in the chains. He's not gone...Damn it!" she thought turning back to the forest but when she turned back a needle coming at her. She didn't have enough time to get out of the way so it hit her. But it didn't hit he it just cut her shirt more.  
  
"You sicko!" she yelled to the forest and ran towards Inuyasha and she was almost ther when more needles came ad cut her bunny hug and shirt to shreds. Her shreded shirt landed on the ground showing her purple,black tube top. "You Bastard! I just bought this!" she said looking pissed off. All of them could hear a perverted chuckle coming from the trees. She started running to Inuyasha agind until more needles came and shreded her pants showing her boxers.  
  
"I just bought those too you ass hole!" she yelled louder. More needles came and cut her boxers off but seh had a thong on.  
  
"You wear underwear under you'r boxers?" Akahito said from a tree somewhere in the forest.  
  
"So!?" Sasuke yelled back. More needles came and cut off ehr thong and tube top. Inuyasha stared at her with really big eyes and blushing hardcore! She was standing infront of Inuyasha naked! The others saw her too. Miroku just stared drooling.  
  
"Miroku! You Perv! This isn't the time!" Sango yelled wishing she could smack him.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Sango you have a much better body" Miroku said grinning at her. Sango blushed at that.  
  
"If I wasn't chained up I would kill you!" she yelled still blushing.  
  
"Would you two shut up this isn't the time to fight!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Don't look at Sasuke-kun like that perv! She's fighting that pervert and he could kill her and rape us and then kill us!" Mai yelled back at them. Sango and Miroku looked down at the ground then back up.  
  
"GO SASUKE-SAMA!!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"KICK HIS ASS!!!" Sango yelled too.  
  
Sasuke smiled at the sound of her friends cheering her on. She didn't mind that she was naked infront of her friends btu she did mind that she was naked infront of that pervery. "Now you'r going to get it!!" she yelled smiling. She formed a seal and yelled "Kage Bunshin!" and all these naked Sasuke's appeared and ran into the forest forming seals. The real Sasuke stayed back to watch.  
  
They all heard her bunshins yell "Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" Then the whole forest went up in flames and all the Sasuke's came runnign out getting ready to attack Akahito. He jumped out of the forest with a big sword and landed between the bunshins and the reall Sasuke. He smiled at Sasuke and blew a kiss to her. Sasuke looked really disgusted. Then he turned to the other Sasuke's and charged them. They didn't have any weapons so they were going to use Taijutsu(hand-to-hand combat).Some of them yelled "Konoha Renpuu!" and others yelled "Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!" But they all missed and he cut them down. All the bunshins were almost gone.  
  
Shit!Why the hell are they only using Taijutsu techniques? she thought then yelled to the remaining ones "Use Ninjutsu! Not Taijutsu!" then the rest of the bunshins looked dumbly at eachother than formed seals. But it was to late. Akahito cut the rest down. He then turned to Sasuke and started walkign to her with his sword over his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke was thinking of an attack that would defeat him but she didn't have enough time to think. He was infront her by now. She gasped I dind't knwo he ws that close! she thought trying to back away. She tunred and ran btu then Akahito through a needle and and it hit her in the neck. He hit a point in her neck where it paralized her. He laughed insanely and walked to her limp helpless body.  
  
"Now I can get what I want without the trouble!" he yelled out loud.  
  
"Sasuke!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sasuke-kun" yelled Mai as she watched him approch her cousin. He started to untie his belt kind of like thing around his waste that kept his pants up. Inuyasha could see Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes were wide and full of fear. I can't just lay here...What can I do?! she thought as Akahito through his belt/rope to the side and his pants started to drope slowly.  
  
"Don't touch her you bastard!!" yelled Inuyasha full of anger. He just looked at him and smirked. All kinds of thoughts went through Sasuke's mind. Not here...Not him!! I can't just lay here and let him...I can't!! She thought with a tear comign to her eye Baka! No crying! Crying isn't going to do anything!! She thought angrily at herself wanting to wipe the tear from her face but couldn't.  
  
"Ku...so!" she managed to get out. Akahito kneeled down and turned Sasuke over and just started kissing her neck and licking her cheek but not kissing on the lips. He started moving down her neck to her chest. The others and Sasuke could only watch in horror as Akahito kissed her all over.  
  
I can't!! I can't let him!!! she thought wanting to close her eyes.  
  
End.  
  
I hope you liked it! What will Sasuke do? Or can she do anything? Find out next chappie! R&R! I'm going to bed....Ja ne! 


	16. The Curse!

Chapter 16 The Curse. I Shall Be Victorious!  
  
Sasuke lay there with Akahito a man she didn't know kissing her all over except her lips.(weird)All she can doo is watch helplessly as the man kiss her. And her friends to watch too.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!! Get off her you fucker!" yelled Mai trying to get lose. Sasuke heard her voice.  
  
Shit! Mai is watching! I got to do something or he'll go after her next! But what? she thought.  
  
"It's no use she can't move. She's paralized and all she can do is watch too!" He said sitting up and laughing. He took off his pants but his shirt covered his thing. He went over top of Sasuke looking her in the eye and smiling. "You'r a virgin I can tell. You'r going to be mine!" he said insanly. Then he was about to stick his cock in her when she all of a sudden kicked him off sending him flying.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?Did he?" Mai asked but Sasuke didn't answer."Oh no...It's the curse..." gasped Mai. Sasuke got up very slowly. The needle was still in her neck though.  
  
"How?! You shouldn't be able to move!What the fuck are oyu?!!" He said shocked. Sasuke reached for the needle in her neck and took it out. She dropped it on the ground. Akahito just looked at her then gasped as red kind of flames or somethign appeared on her body.(Like Sasuke from Naruto=DI'm so lucky to have Sasuke for a name=) ) Her chakra formed around her glowing not her usual color. It was red instead of blue. The sky turned black. Everyone watched as the chakra swirled around her. She looked up at Akahito smiling evily.  
  
"Akahito. Today is the day you die!" she said and diappeared then reappeared behind him punching him in the back of the head. When she punched him he spit some blood out and went flying into a tree cracking it. Sasuke ran so fast she was there in like two seconds. She grabbed his arm and jumped into the air. She started punching him fast and then she grabbed his arm again. She used some of ehr chakra to make her go faster towards the ground. When she was close enough she through Akahito face first into the gound making the ground break and smoke fly everywhere.  
  
"Holy shit!" yelled Inuyasha as rocks hit him and dust. The other got hit by pebbles and dust too.  
  
"What happened?" yelled Kagome closing her eyes. When the dust settled so that they could see. There was a big creator(?) and Akahito's legs stuck out of the ground and Sasuke was standing there smiling that evil smile. Sasuke walked into the creator(?) and grabbed Akahito's leg adn pulled him out of the ground. He was barly alive. She shook him and the jewel shards fell out of his shirt. She then punched him and he went flying again. He skidded across the ground. Sasuke appeared and Akahito stopped by hitting her legs. She started kicking him and punchin ghim into the gorund. She then grabbed his leg again and put her foot on his back and started pulling.  
  
"Stop it!!!" yelled Akahito. The others ust watched in horror as she pulled both his legs out and through them aside. His legs landed close to the gang. She then grabbed his arms and broke them. The others could hear the crackign of his bones. She then pulled them out as well and through them into the woods. She then kneeled down onfront of Akahito and put both hands on the sides of his head. She then pushed her hands together. He yelled out in pain at the top of his lungs and then stopped because Sasuke squished his head. Blood came out of his mouth,eyes,ears, anywhere where there's a hole. Then she pulled it hout. She throught the head towards the gang. The chains started to go back to normal size. As soon as Mai was on the ground she ran to cousin.  
  
"Sasuke-kun stop it!Please!" she yelled still running. Sasuke looked at her with that same smile on her face and those black things on her body. Inuyasha and the others ran and stopped behind Mai. "Sasuke-kun? Please stop this" she pleaded walking toward her cousin. Sasuke just stared at Akahito's body. She then picked it up and started ripping it apart laughing.  
  
Kaogme,Sango and Miroku just watched in disgust as she ripped his body. Inuyasha looked at her sadly. She's just liek me...sad hard life...She loses her mind like me.. But what's with thpse black things on her body? he thought. Mai ran to her and hugged her.  
"Enough!!" she yelled. Sasuke was shocked. She looked up at her and saw she was crying. She stared into her tearing eyes. The black things went red again and started to go up to her neck.(I copied a little bit from Naruto =P) But before it was all gone up to her neck she let or a scream(not like a girl...u know). When she did she let out some of her miko powers and flung everyone back. When all the black things were gone she fell to her knees panting.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Miroku as he sat up and helped Sango up. Kagome was helped up by Inuyasha.  
  
"Sasuke-kun.." said Mai as she walked to her side. Inuyasha ran up to her but stop when he got to her. He took off his shirt and handed it to her. Sasuke looked up but he was looking the other way. Mai took it from Inuyasha and wraped Sasuke in it. When Sasuke stood the shirt reached past her knees.  
  
"Whoa.." was all Sasuke said. "Hey am I the shortest one here?" She added.  
  
"I guess so..." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome then her. "O well..Oh Yeah! the shards. Where are they?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked clueless then she looked scared or shocked.  
  
"Akahito?! Where is he?!" she asked jumping up ready to fight.  
  
"Umm Sasuke-kun you killed him." Mai said.  
  
"Nani?! When? Was it the cursed seal again?" she asked shaking her cousin by the shoulders. She just nodded. "Damn it!" she said lookign to the side.  
  
Kagome and Sango went into the creator and picked the shards up and Kagome purified(?) them. "Inuyasha Kagome-chan has the shards" she yelled at them from inside the creator. It was kind of hard for Kagome to get out though. She kept on slipping down so Inuyasha had to help her out.  
  
" Well what are we going to do about close? I left my other close at home...in the future." Sasuke sai fixing the Inuyasha's shirt(she's wearing).  
  
"I do have some clothes but you won't want to wear them" Kagome said bringing out another school uniform.  
  
"Hell no!" she said looking at the clothes Kagome had.  
  
"Ok then you'll have to wear that all the way back.  
  
"Fine with me." she said puting her hands behind her head and walking down the path that lead to the well.  
  
"Well that was easy unlike you Kagome" Inuyasha said walking too with Mai and Sango and Miroku following. Kagome got mad at Inuyasha.(Talk about PMS lol)  
  
"Inuyasha" she said in her most evilest voice ever which made Inuyasha freeze in fear. "OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwair!!!!!!!" she yelled and started running for home. Inuyaha was so far in the ground you couldn't see him but you could hear him groaning.  
  
Sasuke looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Scew it Inuyasha's a demon" Then she ran after Kagome. The other three just sighed.  
  
" Mai-chan what's that cused seal that Sasuke was talking about?" asked Miroku and Sango nodded.  
  
"The cused seal was put on her and she didn't have a choice. She was fighting someone and then he bit heron the neck and vanished. After that day Sasuke had that seal on ehr neck and for a long time she couldn't mold chakra or she'll be like Inuyasha when he turns ful demon. But she got trained by a man and she was able to use chkra again without losing control." she explained pulling a knocked out half demon out of the ground.  
  
"Ooo." Miroku said shorting out the info Mai gave him.  
  
"Can she get it taken off?" asked Sango.  
  
"I don't think so because we thought that if we kill that guy who bit her it'll go away but he died from and illness and the curses is stil on her." Mai said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was comign to by now.  
  
"Damn that bitch!" Inuyasha said jumping up. Miroku and Sango stopped him from going to Kagome and Sasuke.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you woundering what that stuff was on Sasuke body?" grinned Miroku but was hit by Mai,Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop being a perv!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I am kind of woundering what that was." he said thinking back."And what was that stuff around her?"  
  
"That was her evil chakra. " Said Mai. Then she explained the cursed seal on Sasuke.  
  
"So that's why she wears guy clothes" he said hitting his hand(you know).  
  
"No she's just a tomboy." said Mai.  
  
"Oh" he said. "Why?"  
  
"Because she doesn't like girls stuff" Mai said. "Well I guess we should wait for Sasuke-kun to bring back Kagome-chan." said Sango sitting down. Mai nodded and sat down. Miroku stood for a while then walked over to the little chains on the ground.  
  
"Hoshi-sama?" asked Sango. He picked them up with his staff and brought them over to all of them.  
  
"What about them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha sniff these" he said.  
  
"Nani?!! Who knows where thats been?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No smell to see if Naraku was involved again." he said holding them up higher to him.  
  
"Keh! Fine" he started to sniff and then looked shocked.  
  
"Naraku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yuck!! It smelles like ass!!!" Inuyasha said tunring away holding his throat and sticking out his tounge. "O my god!! I never smelt anything so horriable!!" he added. Miroku had a gross(?) look on his face and through the little chains to the grounds beside the girls. The girls screamed and ran away from the chains.  
  
About ten minutes later Inuyasha got up and said "I'm tired of waiting for them let's go!" and they all nodded and followed Inuyasha.  
  
Kag and Sas  
  
Sasuke was looking around for Kagome. "Damn, Where'd she go?" She said but then she heard soemone crying. She started runnign toward the sound."Kagome-chan?" she asked as she came around a big tree. There was Kagome sitting in the clearing covering her face as she cried. Sasuke's face softened.  
  
"Kagome-chan? You ok?"She went and kneeled beside her and put her arm aorund her. Inuyasha and the gang were hiding behind some trees watching them. Kagome pushed Sasuke away knocking her on her ass and she moved away from her.  
  
"What the hell..? Kagome-chan are you ok?" she asked getting up. Kagome looked mad and she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" she yelled.  
  
End.  
  
What can Kagome nto take anymore? Find out next time on New Students!lol R&R! Ja ne! 


	17. First Kiss

Chapter 17 First Kiss.You'r Perfect!  
  
"Take what? the cramps?" Sasuke look clueless. Kagome looked madder.  
  
"I can't take it! I always used to get compared to Kikyo now you! No one needs me anymore! They have you!! So there's no point in keeping me along with our little group! As soon as I get back to the well I'm going in and never comign back!" she yelled and mroe tears streamed down her face.Inuyasha looked shocked when he heard that but stayed behind the trees. Sasuke looked surprised at fist then her face softened again. Sasuke crawled on all fours to Kagome. When she got close enough she hugged her.  
  
"Kagome-chan.. No one could replace you...I'm not trying to be better than you...Please don't go..I love you.(not in the gay way) You'r my best friend. You just can't leave me" she said hugging her tighter. Kagome hit her a couple times but not hard then she gave in and higged her crying. "It's ok to cry." Kagome cried harder in her friends arms. The others hiding in the trees were shocked at what Kagome said and how Sasuke handled the problem.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...thank you. I love you too(Not the gay way)...I'm sorry. But I still kind of don't like you."Sasuke smiled at her then all of a sudden Kagome fainted in her arms and Sasuke looked like ' whoa shit!'. She hugged ehr tighter so Kagome wouldn't fall. She stod up with the passed out girl in her arms. She then swooped ehr up to bridel style.  
  
Sasuke sighed and started walking to the path to go home. "Better take Kagome home..The others will understand." Sasuke said with that calm soft look on her face. The others followed but when the trees had ened they stopped and waited a while before coming out.  
  
"Oi Sasuke! What's wrong with Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha from behind running with the others. Shit She thought and stood there to wait for them.  
  
"Uh..Kagome-chan needs to go home she needs to rest. So I'm taking her home." But damn she's heavy...Mai weighs less than Kagome ....I weigh less than Mai....Damn I'm the lightest too?! she though trying to keep steady.  
  
"Here give her to me" Inuyasha said holding out his arms. Sasuke put Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. She hooked her arms around Inuyasha and started to walk. Inuyasha blushed but went along with it. Mai,Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back beside the two.  
  
"Come on you guys can go faster than that!" Sango said challenging them. Miroku put his staff infront of Sango so he and Mai won't fall of. Mai was in the middle.  
  
"Keh! You want a challeng(?) you got a challeng(?)!" the Inuaysha started runnign leaveing Sasuke behind. Kirara was right beside Inuyasha trying to keep up.  
  
"I'm gona leave them in my dust!" she said and putting her hands together. She fosuced her chakra to her legs. "go!" she said to herself and started runnign really fast. She caught up with Inuyasha and Kirara easily.  
  
"Hey guys! Come on go faster!" Sasuke said and passed them. Everyone was surprised except for Mai. Kagoem was still passed out in Inuyasha's strong arms. Sasuke was running for about a half an hour till she looked back and didn't see them. "hmm.. Must've lost them long time ago. And Inuysha calles himself a demon" Sasuke laughed as she slowed down. I should be home Way faster on my own. Wounder if I should wait she thought to herself running backwards looking for them. She started walking backwards for about five minutes tehn she saw them running her way.  
  
"Oi! Sasuke!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"God you guys are slow!" she yelled back at them running abit faster.  
  
"No fare(?)! You have chakra or whatever to give you a boost!" yelled the half demon.  
  
"Ya I know. But hey! I'll see you guys at Keade-bachan's place k! Ja ne!" then she turned around runnign faster.  
  
"No!! Wait god damn it!" he yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha just let her go" Miroku said closing his eyes because bugs were hitting him. Then he started coughing."(gack!) I..swalloed(?) a bug!!" he said spitting to the side. Mai and Sango just laughed.  
  
"Kirara faster!" Sango said to her cat. Kirara started going faster then Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran with all him might closing his eyes. He went about as fast as Sasuke.  
  
"Hah! See ya losers!" he yelled back to them. He tunred his head and saw Sasuke running. He caught up with with Sasuke and was beside her now. He looked at her but her saw that she wasn't paying attention. She was daydreaming or something."Sasuke!" he yelled trying to snap her out of it but it didn't work. He was about to yelled at her again but she hit a tree. Inuyasha skidded trying to stop.He put Kagome on the groundand then he turned around to see Sasuke. Sasuke was still stuck to the tree with both hands sticking out on both sides. And one leg up. She fell backwards with both arms still up and one leg. When she hit the ground Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Sasuke got up fast and looked around. "Where am I?" Then she looked at Inuyasha who was laughing at her. "Shut up!" she said kind of embarassed(?). Inuyasha started to stop and stood up lookin gat her smiling. Her face softened again and she walked up to him. When she got infront of him she put her hand to his face. He stopped smiling and stared into her eyes and she stared back.  
  
"I never seen you smile like that before" she said with a little smile. But Inuaysha didn't say anyhting he just stared at her. He put his hand up to her face and started rubbing her silky,nicely tanned skin. Then he noticed her eyes changed color. Her eyes weren't like his anymore they were beautiful purple now.  
  
"You'r eyes are different." he said still rubbing her face.  
  
"My eyes change colors." she said. Then Inuyasha moved closer slowly to her face. He was about to kiss when she moved back abit. He shook his head slighty.  
  
"S..Sorry" he said turning away.  
  
"It's okay..My eyes whenever a man looks into them they fall under a spell it seems like." she laughed walking down the path again. "Next time warn me when I'm about to run itno something ok" she laughed abit.  
  
"H..Hai" he said starting to walk with her. She grabbed his hand into hers and continued to walk. Inuyasha looked at her and she was smiling but not looking at him. He smiled and walked with her holding hands.  
  
"Inuasha..." she said but stopped.  
  
"Nani?" he said in soft tone.  
  
".....Nevermind.." she said not smilign anymore.  
  
"What is it?" he said looking at her.  
  
"Nevermind" she said again.  
  
" Tell me!'' he said going infront of ehr walking backwards.  
  
"No!" She said looking at him.  
  
"Tell!" he persisted(?).  
  
"No" she said again.  
  
"Tell m.." his eyes went big at what she did to him. She kissed him on the lips and stayed like that for about a minutes then she parted their lips. They stared at eachother. Inuyasha was blush hardcore again but Sasuke wasn't. She smiled at him and then hugged him. He just stood there while she hugged him. He snapped out of it and looked down at her.  
  
Her hair smells so good...Did she really just kiss me? Why? he thought. He hugged her back putting his head on her head. "Sasuke?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" she asked putting her head on his chest.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Because I like you" she said without hesitation. Inuyasha kind of shocked when she said that.  
  
"You like a ugly hanyou like me?" he said agry at himself.  
  
"You'r not!" she said angry at him."You'r handsome,storng and VERY cute" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"But why?" she slapped him.  
  
"Don't talk like that! You'r perfect I'm the ugly stupid bitch!" she said.  
  
He turned his head to her "Your not..." was all he said before she kissed him again to shut him up. They were very shocked when they heard Kagome gasping at the things she heard and saw. They split their lips and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh don't mind me!" she said turning away.  
  
"Kagome-chan..I'm sorry!" Sasuke said pushing Inuyasha away.  
  
"Oh, it's alright member I have Hojo-kun." she said smiling but she felt sad that she lost her first love again. First Kikyo now Sasuke. she thought. Then she got up and started walking towards the well. It wasn't far now. Sasuke and Inuyasha just stood there looking at Kagome walk away. Sasuke looked at Inuyasha and started walking ahead but stopped and turned around and held out her hand to Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on" she said smiling again. Inuyasha walked to her side and Sasuke grabbed his hand in hers. They started walking behind Kagome and it was silent the whole way back to Keade's hut. The three entered the hut and waited till Sango,Mai and Miroku got back. Sango,Mai and Miroku came in and saw everyone sitting around the fire not saying anything.  
  
"Is everything ok?" asked Sango setting Hiraikutsou(?) down.  
  
"Ya it's so quiet in here" Mai said sitting next to her cousin. Miroku sat beside Sango and you know what that means.  
  
Slap!" Pervert! Stop that! I think we all had enough of pervs today!" Sango said holding up her hand that she smacked Miroku with.  
  
"Sorry Sango" he said holding his cheek smiling at her. Sango glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to go home now. Ja ne!" Kagome grabbed her bag and walked out of the hut. Sasuke gasped and grabbed her things and ran out with her. But then she popped her head back in the hut.  
  
"Mai-chan Come on!" she said taking her head out of the door way and ran beside Kagome's side. Mai grabbed her things too and ran with them.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Mai running out. Sango and Miroku were kind of confused.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome-chan?" asked Sango glaring at him.  
  
"Nothing!" he said fast.  
  
"Are you sure now?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes! Now leave me alone!" Inuyasha said walking out of the hut. Keade came from the river with clean bowls for some stew she was cooking.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked stepping in and only seeing Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Kagome-chan,Sasuke-kunand Mai-chan left and Inuyasha left too. I think he went to follow the girls." said Sango and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Oh,ok then. Do you two want some stew then?" Keade asked.  
  
"Hai" they all said.(including Shippo)Keade handed them their bowls and scooping some stew in them.  
  
Sas,Mai,Kag  
  
Kagome was walking towards the well fast not talking to the other two girls.  
  
"Kagome-chan!Wait up!" Sasuke ran to her side."What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at Kagome's face.  
  
Mai caught up too and looked at the two. Kagome stopped and so did the other girls. Kagome turned around looking mad."It's you Sasuke-kun! I don't like you so just give me some space!" then she started walking again.Sasuke was shocked and Mai was shocked and confused.Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
"Sasuke-kun? What was that about?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well Kagome-chan doesn't feel wanted and it's all because of me and me and Inuyasha kissed." Sasuke said looking very calm.  
  
"You kissed Inuyasha?!" asked Mai.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"How was it?" she asked.  
  
"It was good" Sasuke smiled then wakled to the well and stood on the edge looking down. Mai came up to the well and looked down too.  
  
"Well let's go and let's come back in about five days? Is that ok with you?'' Sasuke asked looknig down at her cousin. Mai looked up and nodded.  
  
"We have to go to school too"Mai added.  
  
"Well I don't have to because I got all straigt A's for some reason." Sasuke then grabed Mai and jupmed into the well. Inuyasha was watching everything from a tree near by. He jumped down and walked over to the well. Kagome's pretty mad... Then he sighed. She's always mad...  
  
Five days later  
  
Kagome and Sasuke spent a little time away from eachother and Inuyasha told everyone what happened. Kagome went out with Hojo those five days. Mai and Sasuke kept an eye on Kagome too. Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting for them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you dare go to the future!" yelled Sango walking towards him with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Uhh...I wasn't going to the future!" he yelled back turning around.  
  
"Ya right!" Shippou said smacking Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"Grrrr! You little runt!" Inuyasha growled and punched him on the head.  
  
"Owww!!Inuyasha you big bully!" he said holding his head. "Shut up!!" yelled Inuyasha walking back to Keade's. Sango and Miroku sighed and followed.  
  
Future  
  
Sasuke and Mai were sitting in class and Kagome was late as usuall.Mai was wearing the usual girl uniform and Sasuke was wearing another Exco bunnyhug with her skate boarding shorts.  
  
"Sasuke!" yelled th eteacher as they walked in that morning.  
  
"Nani?" she asked sitting in her desk behind Kagome's empty desk.  
  
"Those closes are unexeptable! You have to wear the girls uniform!" he yelled pointing at her than at Mai.  
  
Sasuke looked at ehr closes then at Mai's and looked back at the teacher."Hell no!" she said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Sasuke! "He yelled again.  
  
"What? What are you gona do bout it?" Sasuke said smirking at the teacher.  
  
"Go stand in the hall!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Go now!"  
  
"Make me!" they argued back and forth for about ten minutes then Kagom eopened the door right when the teacher screamed at Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke! You are expelled!!"  
  
"Good! I hate this school any ways. Exspecailly(?) you!" she yelled grinning still.  
  
"You'r never going to go to this school again!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"All right!! Freedom!" Sasuke yelled and jumped through the window breaking it.  
  
"Oh my god! This is the top floor! She's gona die!" yelled the other students as they ran to the broken window and watched Sasuke desend to the ground fast. Sasuke landed on the ground and looked up and yelled.  
  
"Mai-chan! Kagome-chan! I'll be waiting for you guys after school!" then she walked off casually.  
  
"Holy shit! She's alive!'' they all yelled and they were in shock. Kagome was shocked and was woundering why Sasuke was kicked out of the school for good.  
  
She walked to her desk and turned around to talk to Mai."Mai-chan what happened in here?" she asked.  
  
"You know. Sasuke didn't want to wear these uniforms and the teach made a big deal of it and they argued for a while then he said that she couldn't come here no more." she said yawning. "So Kagoem-chan? Me and Sasuke-kun are going back today you wana come?"  
  
"Ya sure but I have to tell Hojo-kun that I won't beabe to go to the movies with him." she said.  
  
"You and Hojo-kun are tight now huuh?" she smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Yup!" Kagome smiled back blushing abit.  
  
Sas  
  
No more school! Yes!! Well it was boring but easy. I feel sorry for Mai-chan though. she said walking off school grounds. She started to run back to her new home.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sasuke yelled smiling. Mrs. Higurashi came around the corner surprised.  
  
"You'r home early. What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I got kicked outa school" she said taking off her shoes.  
  
"What?! Why?!" she said shocked.  
  
"Oh well the teacher got all mad at what I was wearing and I didn't want to wear those girl uniforms. So he kicked me out." She said hugging her.  
  
"Ok then. Well if you'r happy I'm happy" she said hugging back."Since you'r home early could you help me with the house work?"  
  
"Sure" Sasuke tied her hair back and put it on the inside of her bunnyhug but it stuck out at the bottom because it was too long. Sasuke and her new adopted mom cleaned the entire house in less then fifteen minutes. Sasuke told her new mom that she was going to go to the past for a while but she'll be back befroe Mai or Kagome get home.  
  
End.  
  
I'm gona stop it there because it's getting to long i think...o well. R&R! Ja ne! 


	18. Everyone Shocked! My

Chapter 18 Everyone shocked! My......  
  
This chappie's gona be short  
  
Sasuke jumped into the well and came out on the other side. Inuyasha was at the top looking down at her."Sasuke?What are you doing here? I didn't expect you and the others for al least two more hours" Inuyasha said as Sasuke climbed out and hugged him.  
  
"I got kicked outa school so I came here to kill time with you" she said still hugging him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Sasuke off of him and held her out infront of him and her feet weren't touching the ground.  
  
"Sasuke we can't be doing this stuff..at least not until Naraku is dead and the Shikon no Tama is complete." he said then looked down at her feet." God you'r light! You'r WAY lighter than Kagome and Mai." he said looking bck up at her smiling face. Then he put her back down and they started walkign back to Keade's . Sasuke looked up abit and stared ahead.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He knew that look of hers when there's a shard around.  
  
"I think Kouga-kun is coming." she said then there was a tornado. Kouga popped out of the tornado and landed infront of the two.  
  
"Hey Sasuke-sama! Where's Mai-chan?" he said lookign around.  
  
"She's still in school. Why don't you wait for her it's only a couple more hours and plus she REALLY want's to see you." Sasuke said winking.  
  
"All right I'll wait." Then Kouga and Inuyasha glared at eachother. Inuyasha put his arm around Sasuke and pulled her closer to him. "You and mutt face are together?" he asked Sasuke.  
  
"Yup" she smiled happily and put her hand on his chest. Kouga looked shocked then mad.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha started growling at eachother adn Sasuke was looking back and forth between the two."You guys stop it. Kouga-kun you have Mai-chan and I have Inuyasha " she said to stop the two.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said.  
  
"Kouga-kun you should go wait in Keade's for Mai-chan because I think I'm gona go back to the future."Sasuke said walking to the well.  
  
"But Sasuke you just got here!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah well I wana go shopping. I'll see ya later. Ja!" and then she jumped in. Inuyasha and Kouga stood there lookign at the well then at eachother. Their eyes narrowed and then they turned around fast. They raced to the hut. Inuyasha lost though.  
  
Future  
  
Sasuke came out of the well and started walking down the main streets of Tokyo trying to find a good store. She came across this one store for girl clothes. Sasuke stopped infront of the store staring into it. Maybe I should surpris them all by wearing girl clothes Sasuke said as she walked in. She picked out a couple Chinese clothes and tried them on. She also tried on some skirts and different kinds of tube tops. She choose lots of clothes and the store keeper just turned around for one second then back and Sasuke was gone and so were the clothes she picked out. She was sitting on a building close to the stored and saw a souple cameras and a VCR. She reached for ehr pouch and pulled out four shuriken and through them at the cameras and VCR breaking them so she wouldn't get arrested again.  
  
After that she went to go steal some underwear and guy clothes. She got away again and was heading home when she saw Kagome and Mai walking. She appeared behind them."Hey!" she yelled scaring them.  
  
"Sasuke-kun don't do that!" Mai said holding her hand up to her heart. Kagom ejust stared at Sasuke as they walked back home."Sasuke-kun where did you get the money for those clothes or what ever you have in those bags?" aske Mai looking at th bags.  
  
"I stole them duh" she said.  
  
"Stop stealing! You seem like such a poor kid!" yelled Kagome glaring at her.  
  
"Well sorry for not having my own family." said Sasuke back at her. Kagome's face then was surprised and softened. She wanted to say sorry but didn't. They just walked back in silence. When they got back home they packed their bags and went through the well.  
  
When they got to the past they walked to Keade's still silent. They walked into the hut and were still silent. Everyone else was concered a lil. Kagome and Sasuke looked at eachother than looked away. They all noticed that. Then Kouga goes over to Mai and hugs her.  
  
"Mai-chan I missed you!" he said putting his head above hers which was easy. Mai set her head on his chest .  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again!" she said very happy. Inuyasha looked sick at that.  
  
"Ewww! Get a room!" Inuyasha said grossed(?) out. Kouga turned around to him.  
  
"Shut up dog shit!" he barked back.  
  
"Wana go out side and say that to me?" Inuaysha growled.  
  
"Any time!" he said back. Then they ran outside and everyone else followed except for Keade. Kouga stood a little ways away from Inuyasha. Then Kouga ran forward and Inuyasha unseathed the Tetsusaiga. He swung the Tetsusaiga at him but Kouga was to fast and missed. Kouga came from behind and kicked Inuyasha in the back sending Inuyasha dlying forward. Sasuke took a couple steps forward. They continued to fight for about five minutes.  
  
"You guys stop this!" Sasuke said running out but then stopped. Kouga ran behind her and Inuyasha heard him behind him and swung his sword backwards hoping to hit Kouga. Sasuke tried to get out of the way but was too slow. Inuyasha's sword hit the ground and Kouga was on the other side of him now. everyoen gasped and was shocked at what happened.  
  
"Sasuke..." Inuyasha said with very big eyes and everyone else had big eyes too.  
  
End.  
  
Mwahahahhack Cough cough Damn it. gota work on that laguh still...R&R! Ja ne! 


End file.
